Not Another Karaoke Contest
by BeachBum754
Summary: This is not a karaoke contest! But it does include a whole bunch of parodies of (mostly) well-known songs, sung by HP people! Features Voldie rapping, Hermione ranting, and Ron being jealous, among other things!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hey everyone, I'm back again! This is a new story. Well, okay, not quite a story. I was originally going to make a karaoke contest, and have people vote on who would win, but then I realized that this isn't allowed. I already got one story kicked off, and I'm not too excited to repeat that experience. So this story is just a bunch of song parodies! They're really funny, I think. And they really seem to fit. So enjoy, and R/R! Also, tell me if you have a request for a parody!  
  
A/N2- Tell me if it messes up the text, because if it squishes it all together I'll edit it and try to fix it. But try to let me know, and I'll also try to check myself.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K Rowling. I also don't own Without Me, that's Eminem. Without Me- Eminem Without Me- Lord Voldie Intro  
  
"Voldermort/Real Name No Gimmicks..." Refrain 1  
  
2 Death Eater girls go round the outside/ round the outside, round the outside (Repeat Refrain 1) Refrain 2  
  
Guess whos back, back again/ Voldie's back, tell a friend/ Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back/ Guess who's back... Verse 1  
  
I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to  
  
see Riddle no more they want Voldie I'm chopped liver  
  
well if you want Voldie, this is what I'll give ya  
  
a little Butterbeer mixed with some hard liquor  
  
some Death Eaters that'll jumpstart my plan quicker then a  
  
rat when I find him at the bar with Bertha Jorkins and she's not cooperating  
  
when she won't tell me info as I'm Oblivating  
  
you lasted this long now stop the waiting cuz I'm back, I'm after Potter to be confiscating  
  
I know that you got your friends Harry Potter but your godfather's family problem's complicating  
  
So the Ministry wont let me be or let me be me so let me see  
  
they tried to kill me down at Hogwarts, see, but it feels so empty without me  
  
So come on and curse, oh yeah, I know it hurts, beat that, and it gets worse, it's you I'll coerce now get ready cuz this is about to get hotter  
  
I can't kill the damn kid now F*** YOU POTTER! Chorus (X2)  
  
Now this looks like a job for me so Death Eaters just follow me  
  
cuz we need a little controversy, cuz it feels so empty without me Verse 2  
  
Hogwarts kids, they wanna rebel  
  
Wanna help Dumbledore to give me hell  
  
My supporters in Azkaban, they feel helpless, 'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "witch"  
  
I'm a visionary, vision is scary, I'll start a revolution, pollutin the kids' minds, a rebel  
  
so let me just revel an ask, the fact that I got Death Eaters kissing my @$$  
  
and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my @$$ you try to kill me?  
  
Well I'm back (batman sound) fix your broken wand polish it and then I'm gonna  
  
get in up into your brain, can't ignore  
  
The center of attention back for the war  
  
Stop protesting, or my dementors will be arresting  
  
Investing in the giants while resting  
  
No more testing, now it's time to play the game Feel the tension soon as someone says my name  
  
Yeah I'm famous, now I've got acclaim  
  
Gotta kill Potter, what a bloody shame! Chorus (X2) Verse 3  
  
A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this sh*t that sh*t. Albus Dumbledore you can get your @$$ kicked  
  
worse than those damn Mudbloods, and Potter  
  
our rivalry is getting hotter, you 15 year old scar headed sea otter  
  
You don't know me, you're too dumb to let go its through, nobody wants to listen to you!  
  
Now lets go, give me a chance Death Eaters, it's time to advance  
  
I've been there, wand at the ready, everyone already thinks you're unsteady  
  
But sometimes the way it seems, everybody only wants to stare at me  
  
So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene  
  
Though I'm not the first king of controversy  
  
I am the worst thing since Lucius Malfoy, to do Black Magic to make people cower  
  
and use it to get myself power(Hey)  
  
there's a concept that works  
  
20 million other Death Eaters emerge  
  
but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me Chorus (X2) 


	2. Lucky by Ron Weasley

A/N- R/R!  
  
Disclaimer- Again, I don't own Harry Potter. And I also don't own Lucky, that's Britney Spears *author does a happy dance that she doesn't own Lucky*.  
  
A/N- Ron is a little jealous of Harry! Aw, poor Ronnie.  
  
Lucky- Britney Spears Lucky- Ron Weasley  
  
This is a story about a boy who was lucky...  
  
Early morning, he wakes up with a ring, ring, ring of the clock It's time for hair gel, hide that scar But it's him they're all waiting for They go... "Isn't he lucky, this scar-headed boy?" And they say...  
  
CHORUS He's so lucky, with his scar And he fly, fly, flies on the Quidditch pitch, I think Maybe he should leave my life But why do I miss him sometimes?  
  
With his big ego, life's a dream Now there's no one there to wake him up Though his head is spinning, he still keeps on winning But tell me what happens when it stops? They go... "Isn't he lucky, this scar-headed boy?" And they say...  
  
CHORUS- He's so lucky, with his scar And he fly, fly, flies on the Quidditch pitch, I think Maybe he should leave my life But why do I miss him sometimes?  
  
"Quidditch Cup, and the winner is...Potter!' "I'm Rita Skeeter from Daily Prophet standing outside Hogwarts waiting for Potter!" "Oh, my God...here he comes!" (here he comes, here he comes)  
  
Isn't he lucky, this scar-headed boy? He is so lucky, why aren't I? I think that maybe he should leave my life But why do I miss him sometimes?  
  
CHORUS  
  
and I say!! He's so lucky, with his scar And he fly, fly, flies on the Quidditch pitch, I think Maybe he should leave my life But why do I miss him sometimes?  
  
He's so lucky, with his scar And he fly, fly, flies on the Quidditch pitch, I think Maybe he should leave my life But why do I miss him sometimes? 


	3. They're Oppressed by Hermione

A/N- R/R! Tell me if the format doesn't work, and I'll try to fix it. Also, I'm open to requests!  
  
Disclaimer- Everyone already knows I don't own Harry Potter. And now I get to tell you that I don't own Be Our Guest, either!  
  
A/N- Hermione is so into SPEW. Hehe.  
  
Be Our Guest- Beauty and the Beast (Disney) They're Oppressed- Hermione Granger, Dobby, Winky, and the House-elves  
  
*Dobby*-Students of Hogwarts, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we serve for you tonight.  
And now we beg for you to relax, let us conjure up a  
chair as the house-elves proudly present- your dinner!  
  
*Hermione*-They're oppressed!  
They're oppressed!  
And they never get a rest!  
Tending fires, doing dishes, why  
They must be oh-so-stressed  
  
*Dobby*- We do all  
You deserve  
Why, we only live to serve  
We love cleaning  
Do it easily  
Don't believe me? Ask Ron Weasley!  
  
*Hermione*-You like serving  
At first glance  
But just give freedom a chance!  
If you try it you are sure to be impressed  
Go on now, here's a sock  
You may find this a shock, but  
You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
  
*House-elves*- Bouillabaisse  
Pumpkin juice  
Being sick is no excuse!  
  
*Dobby*-We'll prepare and serve with flair  
Something we're proud to produce  
First Years are young  
Maybe scared  
But the feast is all prepared  
We're not sad, we're not complaining  
We find house work entertaining  
Sweeping floors  
Making beds  
Getting grease off Snapie's head  
  
*Hermione*-Yes you're great  
That is true  
But see how freedom suits you  
You're oppressed  
You're oppressed  
  
You must be stressed  
It's freedom that I suggest!  
  
You're oppressed  
You're oppressed  
You're oppressed  
  
*Winky*- Life is not all glee  
For a house-elf who is free  
It's unnerving not to have someone to serve  
Ah, those good old days with Master Crouch  
He let me go even though I tried to plea  
I'm so sad I've turned to drinking  
My moral, it is just sinking  
My poor master, was suffering without me  
Most days I just lay around the castle  
Bored, and sad, and lazy  
And most things I see are hazy  
  
*Hermione*- You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
It's as if they are possessed!  
Food prepared, they must be spared  
It's slave labor I detest!  
Please join SPEW  
To help me  
Let us write a new decree!  
For their freedom, I'm pursuing  
It's a plan that I'll be brewing  
I'll read books  
Library  
No one will dare disagree!  
Get to work! We want the Ministry impressed  
  
*House-elves*-We've got a lot to do!  
We live but to serve you  
We're obsessed!  
  
*Hermione*- You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
  
*Dobby*- Who needs rest?  
We're not stressed!  
Our command is your request  
If we were free we would miss being bossed around  
And we're obsessed  
Eat your meals  
Be at ease  
As house-elves we aim to please  
We'll help keep the garden growing  
Not a spec of dirt  
Will we have showing  
  
*Hermione*-House by house  
One by one  
It's so late when you are done  
This way of life, it must be put to rest  
We shouldn't prop our feet up  
We ought to help you clean up  
You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed!  
You're oppressed! 


	4. Pretty Fly for Animagi by the Maurauders

Disclaimer- Let me tell you some more useless info! I don't own Pretty Fly for a White Guy! It belongs to Offspring!  
  
A/N- Featuring the Maurauders at Hogwarts! YAY! Peter is a wannabe.  
  
Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)- Offspring Pretty Fly for Animagi- Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew  
  
*Pete*-One, two, three, four  
  
*James*-Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
And all the girlies say we're pretty fly for animagi  
  
*Pete*-Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinquo, senco, ses  
  
*Remmie*-You know, it's kinda hard just to pass school today  
  
Potions isn't cool, but we fake it anyway  
  
Black may not have a clue though he does have style  
  
But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial  
  
*Pete*- So always hate, a Slytherin straight  
  
You know they really don't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the Quidditch field, and keep it real  
  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
  
*Sirius *-So if you can't pass, then just cut class  
  
At least you know that Snape could use a good kick in the ass  
  
This school needs wannabes  
  
So hey hey, do that brand new thing  
  
*James *-Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
And all the girlies say we're pretty fly for animagi  
  
*Remmie *-We needs some cool pranks, not just any will do  
  
But Zonko's had no Stinksap, so we just bought glue  
  
Now Snape's stuck to his Comet, and he sees the Slytherins pass  
  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his greasy ass  
  
*Pete*- So always hate, a Slytherin straight  
  
You know they really don't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the Quidditch field, and keep it real  
  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
  
*Sirius *-So if you can't pass, then just cut class  
  
At least you know that Snape could use a good kick in the ass  
  
This school likes wannabes  
  
So hey hey, do that brand new thing  
  
*Remmie*-Now, James's trying out for Quidditch, yeah, he really wants to Seek  
  
But whenever he sees Lily, he can't resist to peek  
  
We say he's trying too hard and that he's got a big head  
  
But in his own mind, he's da bomb, that's what he said  
  
*James*-Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Give it to me, baby, huh huh, huh huh  
  
Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinquo, senco, ses  
  
*Pete*- So always hate, a Slytherin straight  
  
You know they really don't get it anyway  
  
Gonna play the Quidditch field, and keep it real  
  
For you, no way, for you, no way  
  
*Sirius *-So if you can't pass, then just cut class  
  
At least you know that Snape could use a good kick in the ass  
  
The school needs wannabes  
  
The school loves wannabes  
  
Let's get some more wannabes  
  
And hey hey, do that brand new thing 


	5. Losing Grip by Harry Potter

WARNING: CONTAINS OotP SPOILERS  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own Losing Grip, it belongs to Avril Lavigne.  
  
A/N- This is the way Harry felt in Dumbledore's office after *that person* dies. I should feel sorry for him, and I do, but he was so moody!  
  
Losing Grip- Avril Lavigne Losing Grip- Harry Potter  
  
Are you aware of how this makes me feel, maybe? right now I feel like I'm about to cry, this can't be real. Didn't he feel me lock my arms around him? How could he go this way? Here's what I have to say...  
  
All I'll do is cry here Cuz Sirius ain't here All I'm left with is fear, That's why I decided...  
  
Why don't you care? Cause you weren't there, When I was scared, Now I'm all alone. Yeah!You need to listen I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip He's dead, I'm all alone.  
  
How could you just leave him stuck inside there, You know he hates that place. When you turn around, do you recognize my face? I thought you loved me you used to love me, but that can't be the case, everything isn't okay.  
  
All I'll do is cry here Cuz Sirius ain't here All I'm left with is fear, That's why I decided...  
  
Why don't you care? Cause you weren't there, When I was scared, Now I'm all alone. Yeah!You need to listen I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip He's dead, I'm all alone.  
  
Crying out loud With my head bowed crying out loud This can't be allowed.  
  
Open your eyes, open up wide.  
  
Why don't you care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared Now I'm all alone.  
  
Why don't you care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared Now I'm all alone.  
  
Why don't you care? If you don't care then I don't care He's gone and it's not fair.  
  
Why don't you care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared Now I'm all alone.  
  
Why don't you care? if you don't care then I don't care He's gone and it's not fair. 


	6. Be Prepared by Lord Voldie

Disclaimer- Disney owns Be Prepared. Not me.  
  
A/N- R/R!  
  
Be Prepared- Disney Be Prepared- Lord Voldie and the Death Eaters  
  
*Voldie*-I know that your powers of retention  
Make it hard just to stand side by side  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking Fudge's recession  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
  
So prepare for a fight of a lifetime  
For the deal Dumbledore can't refuse  
An evil new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer  
  
*Lucius*-My Lord, that sounds crazy! *Voldie*-Don't talk like your lazy  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last it's Potter's turn to lose!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!  
  
*Lucius*- Yeah, be prepared.  
We'll be prepared.  
For what? *Voldie*- For the death of the Harry Potter. *Lucius*- Why, is he sick? *Voldie*- No, fool. We'll kill him. And Dumbledore too! *Crabbe*-Great idea! Who needs them? Murder! Murder! la la la la la la. *Voldie*-Idiots! There's no time for that! *Goyle*-But you said... *Voldie*-I will be ruler! Stick with me, and you'll never go to Azkaban again! *Death Eaters*- Yay! All right!  
Long live the king!  
Long live the king!  
  
*Lucius*-It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With the Dark Lord who'll be give us a reward  
  
*Voldie*- Of course, as Death Eaters, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with deaths now  
As I am sure you'd agree  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me  
  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh!)  
Meticulous planning (We'll have power!)  
Tenacity spanning (Lots of power)  
Potter shall die (We repeat)  
And then they'll all cry (be discreet)  
Mudbloods will be next (Aaaaaaah!)  
And no one suspects (Aaaaaaah!)  
That I am about to return! (Aaaaaaah!)  
  
Yes, Dark Mark and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
  
*Lucius*-Yes, Dark Mark and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared! 


	7. Do It With Oliver by the Chasers

Disclaimer- You ought to know the drill by now. The Androids own Do It With Madonna. Not me.  
  
Do It With Madonna- the Androids Do It With Oliver- Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell  
  
*Angelina*-You know Fred's got the body  
And he just loves to annoy  
But when he's flirting with the girls  
You know he's just a little boy  
Now Ron is cute but still a baby  
And he's fun, I know that's true  
When he's older, well then maybe,  
But what I'd really like to do...  
  
*Katie*- I'd rather do it with Oliver  
He's what a man's s'posed to be  
Oh Oliver wont ya do it with me (yep!)  
  
*Alicia*- When Malfoy flies it's just amazing  
I like his hair and his butt (butt, butt)  
But he's always so malicious  
And he's always talking smut (oh no!)  
  
*Katie*- I'd rather do it with Oliver (Oliver Wood!)  
He's what a man's supposed to be  
The only guy I'll ever need  
Oliver, do it with me  
  
I'd rather do it with Oliver (Oliver Wood!)  
He's really got me on my knees  
The only guy I'll ever need  
Oliver, do it with me  
  
*Angelina*-Oooh Oliver!  
Oooh oooh oooh!  
Oooh Oliver...  
I'd really like to be with Percy (Percy!)  
I think he's really really hot  
I wonder if I could get Percy  
To wanna do it with Oliver  
  
*Katie- I'd rather do it with Oliver  
He's really got me on my knees  
Oh Oliver wont ya do it with me  
  
I'd rather do it with Oliver  
He's what a man's s'posed to be  
Oh Oliver come and do it with me  
  
*Alicia*- I'd rather do it with Oliver  
He's really got me  
Did you seen that Quidditch game  
where he's riding his broom  
and he's kicking the Quaffle  
  
I wanna do it with, *All*- Oooh Oliver!  
Oooh Oliver!  
Oooh Oliver!  
(repeat until end of song) 


	8. I Will Survive by Harry Potter

Disclaimer- Do you *think* I own I Will Survive. No? Good.  
  
A/N- R/R!  
  
I Will Survive- Gloria Gaynor I Will Survive- Harry Potter  
  
At first I was afraid, I thought you'd prevail,  
Kept thinkin' I could never live with you still on my tail,  
But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,  
And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along,  
  
And now you're back, it's a disgrace,  
I just walked in to class to find you there, that look upon your face,  
I should've changed that damn password,  
I should've kept your wand in lock and key,  
If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me,  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to mark me with that scar,  
Did you think I'd forfeit or that I'd just let you win the war  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to fight, I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live; I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive,  
Hey, Hey!  
  
(musical)  
  
It took all the strength I had not to fall apart,  
When you killed my family just to mend my broken heart,  
And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself,  
I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high,  
And you see me, somebody new,  
I'm not that stupid little person who almost gave up to you  
And so you felt like droppin' in and thought we'd let you leave for free,  
Now I'm savin' all my time for someone who cares about me  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door,  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to mark me with that scar,  
Did you think I'd forfeit or that I'd just let you win the war  
  
Oh no not I, I will survive,  
Oh as long as I know how to fight I know I'll stay alive,  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give,  
I'll survive, I will survive.  
Ooooh  
  
nananananananananananananananananana....  
  
Oh now go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to mark me with that scar,  
Did you think I'd forfeit or just let you win the war  
Oh no not I, I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to fight I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give  
I'll survive, I will survive  
I will survive 


	9. Part of Your World by Dudley Dursley

Disclaimer- Part of Your World is not mine. And if you want a refresher, I don't own Harry Potter either.  
  
A/N- I know Dudley doesn't really want to be a wizard, but just think about it! It was too perfect not to do. R/R!  
  
Part of Your World- Disney Part of Your World- Dudley Dursley  
  
Look at my stuff.  
  
Isn't it neat?  
  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy,  
  
The boy who has ev'rything.  
  
Look at this room,  
  
Planes that go zoom  
  
How many candies can one kid consume?  
  
Looking around here you'd think,  
  
Sure, he's got ev'rything.  
  
I've got T.V.s, computers aplenty.  
  
I've got train tracks and Frisbees galore.  
  
You want Playstation games? I've got twenty.  
  
But who cares?  
  
No big deal.  
  
I want more.  
  
I wanna be  
  
Where the wizards are.  
  
I wanna see  
  
Wanna see 'em cursin',  
  
Flyin' around on those,  
  
Whatdya call 'em? Oh, brooms.  
  
Wavin' a stick you don't get too far.  
  
Wands are required for trickin', cursin',  
  
Flyin around at that--what's the name again --Hogwarts.  
  
Up where they curse,  
  
Up where they fly,  
  
Up where they zoom around in the sky.  
  
Magical me,  
  
Wish I could be  
  
Part of that world.  
  
What would I give  
  
If I could live  
  
Out there with wizards.  
  
What would I pay  
  
To spend a day  
  
With powers unknown?  
  
Bet Dumbledore  
  
That old sock-whore  
  
Bet he would teach me to  
Do magic.  
  
Just a muggle,  
  
Such a struggle',  
  
Lots of demands.  
  
And ready to know what the wizards know.  
  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers.  
  
What's a wand, and how does it--what's the word--curse?  
  
Let me immerse  
  
Wouldn't I love,  
  
Love to learn at that school  
  
I'm in awe of,  
  
Beyond that train.  
  
Could I remain  
  
Part of that world. 


	10. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Ron

Disclaimer- I don't own Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous. Disclaimers bug me. A/N- This is set any time when Ron is jealous of Harry. Poor Ronnie. Again. R/R! Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous- Good Charlotte Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous- Ron Weasley  
I don't have a damn TV,  
  
But I know from next to me,  
  
'Bout celebrities who want sympathy,  
  
All they do is piss and moan,  
  
How they feel all alone,  
  
Talkin' about,  
  
How hard life can be,  
  
Oh come on now, god forbid  
  
they lived with six other kids,  
  
I don't think they would survive,  
  
If they could spend a day or two,  
  
Flying on someone else's broom,  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
  
They would fall,  
  
Life styles of the rich and the famous,  
  
They're always complainin', always complainin',  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
Well they got galleons,  
  
Think we should rob them,  
  
Did you no if you are famous you don't have to pass,  
  
And there's no such thing as failing class,  
  
As long as you're on terms with the professor,  
  
Did you know if you were caught,  
  
And you had cursed someone,  
  
Everyone would figure it was all in fun,  
  
You could always just go work for the Ministry.  
  
Oh come on now, god forbid  
  
they lived with six other kids,  
  
I don't think they would survive,  
  
If they could spend a day or two,  
  
Flying on someone else's broom,  
  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
  
They would fall,  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
They're always complain', always complainin',  
  
If money is such a problem,  
  
Well they got galleons,  
  
Think we should rob them,  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
  
We'll take wand, cash, scars, and brooms,  
  
Just stop complainin',  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous,  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous,  
  
Life styles of the rich and famous. 


	11. On Top of My Homework by Neville

Disclaimer- No, I don't own On Top of Spaghetti. A/N- This is just a little short one. But funny anyway, I hope. Neville is ALWAYS losing Trevor. LoL. On Top of Spaghetti- (a boy scout song, I think) On Top of My Homework- Neville Longbottom  
On top of my homework,  
  
All covered with ink,  
  
I lost my toad Trevor,  
  
And it sure does stink.  
  
He hopped off the table,  
  
And on to the floor,  
  
And then my toad Trevor,  
  
Hopped right out the door.  
  
He hopped into Potions,  
  
And onto Snape's head,  
  
And then my toad Trevor,  
  
Was almost shot dead.  
  
He hopped to the kitchens  
  
The house-elves got scared,  
  
There I almost lost him,  
  
But nobody cared.  
  
Down in the dungeons,  
  
Malfoy had a knife,  
  
Poor Trevor was so scared,  
  
And so scarred for life.  
  
Gran bought him a cage though,  
  
It all should be great,  
  
My toad should be safe now,  
  
But have you seen him of late? 


	12. The Real Draco Malfoy by Draco

Disclaimer- I wish I owned the Real Slim Shady. Oh well. I don't. A/N- You wanted Draco, and here he is! It was kind of hard, but I think I like it! I hope you like it! R/R! The Real Slim Shady- Eminem The Real Draco Malfoy- Draco Malfoy  
May I have your attention please?  
  
May I have your attention please?  
  
Will the real Draco Malfoy please stand up?  
  
I repeat, will the real Draco Malfoy please stand up?  
  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a Slytherin before  
  
Jaws all on the floor like Snape or Tom Riddle just burst in the door  
  
and started cursing the Mudbloods worse than before  
  
took them all by force, yelling Avada Kedavra (Ahh!)  
  
It's the return of the... "Ah, wait, no way, you're kidding,  
  
he didn't just kill who I think he did, did he?"  
  
And Harry Potter said... nothing you idiots!  
  
Harry Potter's dead, he's locked in the secret Chamber! (Ha-ha!)  
  
Pureblood women love Draco M {*vocal turntable:  
  
chigga chigga chigga*} "Sirius Black, I'm sick of him  
  
Look at him, walkin' around holdin his werewolf friend  
  
Stand and fight till the end," "Yeah, Malfoy's so much cuter!"  
  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
  
But no worse, than what's goin' on in my father's bedrooms  
  
Sometimes, I wanna get on my broom and win the game, but can't  
  
but it's cool for Ron Weasley to try and taste fame  
  
"My wand's ready to curse, my wand's ready to curse"  
  
And if I'm lucky, I'll make Potter's scar hurt worse  
  
And that's the message that we deliver to wizard kids  
  
And expect them not to know what a stupid Mudblood is  
  
Of course they'll know what the Killing Curse is  
  
And they're gonna be afraid  
  
They go to Hogwarts with me don't they?  
  
"We ain't nothing but Death Eaters.." Hanging out at parties at  
Peter's  
  
who curse other people up without an antidote  
  
But if we can strut around and dye our hair and gloat  
  
then there's no reason that Crabbe and Goyle, that they can't elope  
  
{*EWWW!*} But if you feel like I feel, come and help me promote  
  
Slytherins show up our foes, Gryffindors here's how it goes  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy, yes I'm the real Malfoy  
  
All you other damn Malfoys are just imitating  
  
So won't the real Draco please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Professor Snape don't gotta swear at Mudbloods to be respected;  
  
well I do, so forget him and forget you too!  
  
You think I give a damn about Dumbledore?  
  
Half of my teachers can hardly stand me, which I ignore  
  
"But what if Slytherins won the cup, wouldn't it be weird?"  
  
That'd never happen, Dumbledore would've interfered!  
  
So you can, sit me here next to Goyle and Crabbe?  
  
And watch Potter get adored because of that damn scab  
  
I'd rather sit next to Granger and Weasley  
  
and watch 'em argue about Sirius Black bein' free  
  
That blood traitor thinks he's cuter than me  
  
"He may be cute, but I think he married Lupin, hee-hee!"  
  
I bet that I could make the whole world see  
  
the real reason for the Whomping Willow tree{*AHHH!*}  
  
I'm sick of you little Gryffindor poofs, all you do is annoy me  
  
so my father sent me to destroy you {*bzzzt*}  
  
And there's a million Slytherins like me  
  
who jinx like me; who think Oliver Wood stinks like me  
  
who worship me; walk, talk and act like me  
  
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me!  
  
Cuz I'm Draco Malfoy, yes I'm the real Malfoy  
  
All you other damn Malfoys are just imitating  
  
So won't the real Draco please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Some people think I'm hard to listen to, cause I'm only tellin' you  
  
things Rita Skeeter writes in the Daily Prophet about you  
  
The only difference is that I'm rich enough to yell it  
  
to everyone and I don't gotta pretend like I don't like to make fun  
  
I just ride my broom and play hard  
  
and I can win whether or not my forehead is scarred  
  
hotter than ninety percent of Slytherins out there  
  
Then you wonder how can Hogwarts wanna kick my @$$  
  
It's funny; cause at the rate I'm goin seventh year  
  
I'll be the only student wearing Death Eater gear  
  
Cursin' some Gryffindor while I'm off trying to score  
  
And I'm laughing 'bout how Voldemort is gonna win the war  
  
And every single person is a Slytherin lurkin  
  
He could be workin' the Three Broomsticks, practicing for playing  
tricks  
  
{*HACH*} Or at the Quidditch pitch, flyin' 'round  
  
Singing "Weasley is our King!"  
  
Broomstick high above the ground as he's circling  
  
So, will the real Draco please stand up?  
  
And hold the wand in each hand up?  
  
And be proud to be reading the minds and in control  
  
and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy, yes I'm the real Malfoy  
  
All you other damn Malfoys are just imitating  
  
So won't the real Draco please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
I'm Draco Malfoy, yes I'm the real Malfoy  
  
All you other damn Malfoys are just imitating  
  
So won't the real Draco please stand up,  
  
please stand up, please stand up?  
  
Ha ha  
  
Guess there's a Draco Malfoy in all of us  
  
Forget it, let's all stand up 


	13. I'm Just a Kid by Harry Potter

Disclaimer- I wish I owned Simple Plan. But I don't. That's life.  
  
A/N- This is so how Harry felt in the beginning of OotP. Poor Harry! Sort of. I know some of the lyrics are a bit of a stretch, so sorry about that. Also, coming up hopefully are songs by Snape and Dumbledore, among other people. Only I still have to find songs for them. Send me requests! R/R!  
  
I'm Just A Kid- Simple Plan I'm Just A Kid- Harry Potter  
  
I woke up it was seven  
I waited 'till eleven  
Just to figure out that I had no post  
I think I've got a lot of friends but  
I don't hear from them  
What's another day all alone?  
When you're spending the summer on your own  
And here it goes..  
  
I'm a wizard, I always have nightmares  
I'm a wizard, my life is just not fair  
The Dursleys don't care  
That I'm alone and Hermione  
And Ron are having fun without me, tonight...  
  
Mum, Dad, and Cedric are all dead  
I crawl into my bed  
I'm dreaming 'bout the graveyard again  
I've forgotten 'bout the last time  
I had a good time  
Everyone knows things I don't know  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes  
  
I'm a wizard, I always have nightmares  
I'm a wizard, my life is just not fair  
The Dursleys don't care  
That I'm alone and Hermione  
And Ron are having fun without me, tonight...  
  
What is it they aren't telling me, Now I'm mad at everybody  
Why did this happen to me  
Wide awake I'm scared, I can't fall back asleep  
And every dream is the worst one ever  
  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid)  
I'm just a kid (echo)  
  
I'm a wizard, I always have nightmares  
I'm a wizard, my life is just not fair  
The Dursleys don't care that I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
I'm a wizard, I always have nightmares  
I'm a wizard, my life is just not fair  
The Dursleys don't care that I'm alone and the world is  
The Dursleys don't care that I'm alone and the world is  
The Dursleys don't care that I'm alone and Hermione  
  
And Ron are having fun without me  
  
Tonight...  
I'm all alone tonight...  
Nobody cares tonight...  
Cuz I'm just a kid  
Tonight. 


	14. Avada Kedavra by the Malfoys

Disclaimer- I don't own Hakuna Matata. If you didn't know that- I'm scared.  
  
A/N- I can totally picture the Malfoy family singing this! R/R!  
  
Hakuna Matata- Disney Avada Kedavra- Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Narcissa Malfoy  
  
*Lucius*- Avada Kedavra!  
What a wonderful phrase!  
  
*Draco*- Avada Kedavra!  
Ain't no passin' craze.  
  
*Lucius*- No more Dumbledore for the rest of your days.  
  
*Both*- It's our Potter-free philosophy.  
  
*Lucius*- Avada Kedavra!  
  
*Lucius*- Why, when I was still at Hogwarts...  
  
*Draco*- When he was still at Hogwarts...  
  
*Lucius*- That was horrible!  
  
*Draco*- Thanks.  
  
*Lucius*- I found the Maurauders lacked a certain appeal.  
They could give me a headache after every meal.  
  
*Draco*- I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem real tough.  
And I hated when Harry would strut his stuff.  
And, oh, his fame!  
  
*Lucius*- They were never ashamed!  
  
*Draco*- Have to work on my aim!  
  
*Lucius*- We'll win this damn game!  
  
*Draco*- It isn't dumb luck...  
  
*Lucius*- How did you feel?  
  
*Draco*- ...every time that I...  
  
*Lucius*- Hey, Draco, not in front of your mum!  
  
*Draco*- Oh, sorry.  
  
*Both*- Avada Kedavra!  
What a wonderful phrase!  
Avada Kedavra!  
Ain't no passin' craze.  
  
*Cissa*- No more Dumbledore for the rest of your days!  
  
*Draco*- Yeah, sing it, mum!  
  
*All*- It's our Potter-free philosophy!  
Avada Kedavra!  
  
*Lucius*- It's our motto, hun!  
  
*Cissa*- What's a motto?  
  
*Lucius*- Nothing, what's a matter with you!?!  
  
*All*- [chanting]  
Avada Kedavra!  
Avada Kedavra!  
Avada Kedavra!  
Avada...!  
  
*Cissa*- No more Dumbledore for the rest of your days!  
  
*All*- It's our Potter-free philosophy.  
Avada Kedavra!  
Avada Kedavra! 


	15. Jailhouse Rock by Lucius, Bellatrix, and...

WARNING- CONTAINS SLIGHT OotP SPOILER.  
  
Disclaimer- Jailhouse Rock is not mine. Duh!  
  
A/N- I can definitely see the Death Eaters doing this. LOLZ! Enjoy! I'll upload more soon!  
  
Jailhouse Rock- Elvis Jailhouse Rock- Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldie, and Bellatrix Lestrange  
  
*Lucius*- The Dark Lord threw a party here in Azkaban.  
The Death Eaters all came and they began to plan.  
I tried to dye Crabbe's hair like my peroxide blonde.  
You should've seen the whole group with their wands.  
Let's curse, everybody, let's curse.  
It's time for our bad luck to reverse  
When we perform the Killing Curse.  
  
*Bellatrix*-Lucius Malfoy brought it with that damn snake cane  
Crabbe and Goyle swore that we were all insane.  
Well they're prob'ly right but we don't care a bit,  
That's why we're Death Eaters, we don't give a sh*t,  
Let's curse, everybody, let's curse.  
It's time for our bad luck to reverse  
When we perform the Killing Curse.  
  
*Voldie*- My faithful old Death Eaters, well they said to me  
"You're the most evil wizard that I ever did see.  
Your laugh is scarier than that of a banshee,  
come on and do the Killing Curse with me."  
Let's curse, everybody, let's curse.  
It's time for our bad luck to reverse  
When we perform the Killing Curse.  
  
*Bellatrix*- I can't believe we got caught and put back in here  
I love the way we fill everyone's hearts with fear  
Pretty soon you can be sure we'll break right out  
With Voldie on our side we don't have any doubt  
Let's curse, everybody, let's curse.  
It's time for our bad luck to reverse  
When we perform the Killing Curse.  
  
*Lucius*- Waving round a wand can give you such a thrill  
I say we make a list of people we should kill  
Remus Lupin, Dumbledore and Potter of course  
As for all the rest, we'll take 'em all by force  
Let's curse, everybody, let's curse.  
It's time for our bad luck to reverse  
When we perform the Killing Curse.  
Let's all do the Killing Curse  
Let's all do the Killing Curse  
Let's all do the Killing Curse  
Let's all do the Killing Curse 


	16. Full Moon Shining by Remmie Lupin

Disclaimer- I don't own Bad Moon Rising.  
  
A/N- This would probably fit in the scene in the third book right around when Lupin, Sirius, and everyone are in the Shrieking Shack. I know the song is short, but what can I say? It's a short song.  
  
Bad Moon Rising- Creedance Clearwater Revival Full Moon Shining- Remus Lupin  
  
I see the full moon shining.  
I see trouble, yes that's right.  
I see Voldemort, it's frightening.  
I see bad times tonight.  
  
Leave the Shrieking Shack tonight  
Werewolf's bound to take your life  
There's a full moon, see it shine.  
  
I hear Padfoot and he's growling  
I know dementors are around.  
I can't stop myself from howling,  
Though I shouldn't make a sound.  
  
Leave the Shrieking Shack tonight  
Werewolf's bound to take your life  
There's a full moon, see it shine.  
Aaaooooo!!!!!!  
  
Forbidden Forest looks inviting.  
Hope the students will steer clear.  
Death Eaters will soon be fighting.  
It all just fills your heart with fear.  
  
Leave the Shrieking Shack tonight  
Werewolf's bound to take your life  
There's a full moon, see it shine.  
  
Leave the Shrieking Shack tonight  
Werewolf's bound to take your life  
There's a full moon, see it shine. 


	17. Magic School Dropout by Hagrid

Disclaimer- I don't own Beauty School Dropout, or any other Grease song.  
  
A/N- Hagrid got expelled, he didn't drop out. But hey, close enough! Just picture him singing this, lolz! More coming soon!  
  
A/N- Feel free to send requests, and I will try to do them! Don't give up if you sent a request I didn't do, it might take me a little bit. R/R!  
  
Beauty School Dropout- Grease Magic School Dropout- Rubeus Hagrid  
  
My story'd make you sob  
A teenage wizard slob  
Got turned in by a traitor, name of Tom  
My future's lookin' blue now  
My wand is snapped in two now  
My dad died, and now so did my mom  
  
Magic school dropout  
T'was off to Azkaban with me  
Magic school dropout  
Carted me to a fortress in the sea  
They didn't even give me time to have  
A second chance  
After spending all that time with Aragog at the school dance  
  
Better get moving (Better get movin)  
First Aragog, and then Norbert  
What am I proving (What am I provin)  
My monster pets always get hurt  
  
If I took the old exams, I could write a good report  
Turn in my umbrella and go back to Hogwarts  
  
Magic school dropout (Magic school dropout)  
Drinking at the Three Broomsticks  
Magic school dropout (Magic school dropout)  
Gambling's what I do for kicks  
  
Well Tom Riddle almost snuffed it, and he would  
Deserve that fate  
And no Death Eater should stick with him except to be snake bait  
  
I shouldn't sweat it (Don't sweat it)  
I should've known she'd be defiant  
Better forget it (Forget it)  
Nobody likes a- a half-giant  
  
And now my face is red, I've hurt my head,  
This seems like some cruel sport  
I better save some face and go back to Hogwarts  
  
This time I won't blow it  
Dumbledore, he will be proud  
I know I know it  
I sure hope I'll be allowed  
  
Now I've called the shot, I'm ready to rock, I owe this one to me  
Gotta be going to that pub in Diagon Alley  
  
Magic school dropout (Magic school dropout)  
Go back to Hogwarts  
Magic school dropout (Magic school dropout)  
Go back to Hogwarts  
Magic school dropout (Magic school dropout)  
Go back to Hogwarts 


	18. Oops I Did It Again by Neville

Disclaimer- I don't own Oops I did it Again. Happily.  
  
A/N- RoxySurfer- I'm trying to parody Fat Lip by Sum 41 right now. I swear I am working on it. I'm sorry I left you in the dark. It's hard though, since I don't know the song so well, but I'll finish it as soon as I can.  
  
A/N- Neville singing Britney Spears. LOLZ!  
  
Oops I Did It Again- Britney Spears Oops I Did It Again- Neville Longbottom  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
Accidentally blew up a cauldron  
Any maybe  
You might think I'm not smart  
But that doesn't mean I don't have a heart  
And to lose my toad Trevor  
That is just so typically me  
And maybe, maybe  
  
Oops I did it again  
Got caught unawares  
Foot stuck in the stairs(And maybe maybe)  
Oops you think I'm not brave,  
that I always behave  
I'm not that innocent  
  
You see my problem is this  
Snape scares me, I say  
Yelling that potions, they should not be mixed  
Melted my cauldron today  
I know that I'm a fool in so many ways  
But to lose my toad Trevor  
That is just so typically me  
Maybe, oh  
  
Oops I did it again  
Got caught unawares  
Foot stuck in the stairs(And maybe maybe)  
Oops you think I'm not brave,  
that I always behave  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"Time for class!"  
"Neville, before you go, there's something I want you to have"  
"Oh, that's wonderful, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
"Yeah, yes it is"  
"But I thought that Hagrid flushed him down the toilet in the end"  
"Well Neville, my Summoning Charm got him for you"  
"Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
Oops I! melted another cauldron  
Got caught in the stairs, and maybe  
Oops you!... think that I always behave  
I'm not that innocent.......  
  
Oops I did it again  
Got caught unawares  
Foot stuck in the stairs(And maybe maybe)  
Oops you think I'm not brave,  
that I always behave  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Oops I did it again  
Got caught unawares  
Foot stuck in the stairs(And maybe maybe)  
Oops you think I'm not brave,  
that I always behave  
I'm not that innocent 


	19. All Scar by Sirius Black

Disclaimer- I don't own All Star.  
  
A/N- Sirius RULES! Hope you like this one. R/R! Feel free to send requests and I will try to do them. More coming soon!  
  
All Star- Smash Mouth All Scar- Sirius Black  
  
Somebody once told me that Fudge is gonna rule me  
Since a lot of purebloods want me dead  
Harry was feelin all alone and he was all skin and  
Bone  
With the shape of a scar on his forehead  
  
With dementors coming well they don't stop coming  
Told you the rules and I flew away running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Lupin may be smart but I know I'm dumb  
Places to go people to face  
How could I stay at Grimmauld Place  
There's so much you don't know  
I've got a chance I can't blow  
  
Hey now watch for your scar keep an eye out, stay low  
Hey I know it's bizarre it's important still, though  
(Your green eyes glitter like gold)  
I know you can do it, be bold  
  
Voldemort's cruel but they say he gets colder  
You've got it tough now but wait 'til you get older  
But Rita Skeeter begs to differ  
See the Daily Prophet, you're in the picture  
  
The clock seems like it's almost run out  
Just try not to have any doubt  
I'll admit I'm jealous of the way that you're free  
I really miss the days back with James and Remmie  
  
Hey now watch for your scar keep an eye out, stay low  
Hey I know it's bizarre it's important still, though  
(Your green eyes glitter like gold)  
I know you can do it, be bold  
  
Hey now watch for your scar keep an eye out, stay low  
Hey I know it's bizarre it's important still, though  
(Your green eyes glitter like gold)  
Only shooting stars...  
  
Somebody once asked, "Why are you so lower class  
I can't believe the Ministry let you go"  
I said wow what a concept  
You're lower class yourself  
And you're the one in Azkaban now.  
  
With dementors coming well they don't stop coming  
Told you the rules and I flew away running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Lupin may be smart but I know I'm dumb  
Places to go people to face  
How could I stay at Grimmauld Place  
There's so much you don't know  
I've got a chance I can't blow  
  
Hey now watch for your scar keep an eye out, stay low  
Hey I know it's bizarre it's important still, though  
(Your green eyes glitter like gold)  
I know you can do it, be bold  
  
(Your green eyes glitter like gold)  
I know you can do it, be bold 


	20. Born to Be Free by Sirius Black

Disclaimer- I do not own Born to Be Wild. Actually, I forget who does. Oh well, it's not me at any rate.  
  
A/N- Here's another song by Sirius! I know that Born to be *FREE* is a slight stretch, but I think it works. I like it anyway. R/R!  
  
Born to Be Wild- ? Born to Be Free- Sirius Black  
  
Got my motorbike runnin'  
Riding away from Privet Drive  
Yeah I'm lookin' for adventure  
And I really feel alive  
  
Come on Harry go make it happen  
Take down Voldemort with one curse  
Kill him, kill him right now, before  
The war gets worse  
  
I like pranks and fightin'  
Sneaking out of school  
Flying on my motorbike  
I'm feeling pretty cool  
  
Come on Harry go make it happen  
Take down Voldemort with one curse  
Kill him, kill him right now, before  
The war gets worse  
  
Who cares about a damn decree  
I was born, born to be free  
I know Lupin's not the spy and  
I never wanna die  
Born to be free  
Born to be free  
  
Got my motorbike runnin'  
Riding away from Privet Drive  
Yeah I'm lookin' for adventure  
And I really feel alive  
  
Come on Harry go make it happen  
Take down Voldemort with one curse  
Kill him, kill him right now, before  
The war gets worse  
  
Who cares about a damn decree  
I was born, born to be free  
I know Lupin's not the spy and  
I never wanna die  
Born to be free  
Born to be free 


	21. Copacabana by Lucius, Cissa, and Bellatr...

Disclaimer- I don't own Copacabana, it belongs to Barry Manilow. This song is awesome.  
  
A/N- This is such a cool song. I know Bellatrix is married, but let's just say she liked Lucius. This song just works for them. I like it. R/R!  
  
A/N- Coming soon (hopefully) are songs by Snape and Dumbledore and other people. I know I have to vary it up. I'm working on it.  
  
Copacabana- Barry Manilow Copacabana- Lucius Malfoy, Cissa Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange  
  
*Cissa*- His name was Lucius, he was a rich man  
With a black bow in his long hair, was a Malfoy millionaire  
He would shout curses and act all bossy  
And while he tried to be all mean, I'd always be on the scene  
We would make fun of the poor, all the rest we would ignore  
We were young and kind of evil  
Who could ask for more?  
  
*Lucius*- Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Each Gryffindor would act a fool  
Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Magic and kissing would never be missing  
Down at Hogwarts-we fell in love  
  
*Cissa*- Her name was Bella, she wore the Dark Mark  
She sat down right at her chair, she saw Lucius give a glare  
And when he finished, she called him over  
But Bella went a bit too far, and I cursed her out the door  
And then the wand sparks flew and Snape received some new shampoo  
There was shouting and some curses  
But just who cursed who?  
  
*Lucius*- Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Each Gryffindor would act a fool  
Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Magic and kissing would never be missing  
Down at Hogwarts-I lost my love  
  
*Bellatrix*- His name is Lucius, he was a rich man  
But that was fifteen years before, and he's not rich anymore  
It's off to Azzy, for me and Lucius  
Still dreams that he's a millionaire, with that black bow in his hair  
He left his son Draco behind, and he's still hot but unkind  
He lost his job and he lost his Cissa  
Now he's lost his mind!  
  
*Lucius*- Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Each Gryffindor would act a fool  
Down at Hogwarts, at Hogwarts school  
Magic and kissing would never be missing  
Down at Hogwarts-don't fall in love  
Don't fall in love 


	22. Witch All Good Wizards Want by Ron

Disclaimer- I don't own Girl All the Bad Guys Want.  
  
A/N- The chorus is a little bit of a stretch, but it's not bad. Also, I got some requests and got lyrics, I just have to actually parody them. So if you gave me a request and I didn't do it, don't give up!  
  
Girl All the Bad Guys Want- Bowling For Soup Witch All Good Wizards Want- Ron Weasley  
  
5 o'clock, Friday night, and I'm debating  
'Bout tryin' to ask out a girl a little smarter than me  
Her name's Hermione, when I see her she's elating  
She passes classes which is much harder than it seems  
  
When she casts spells  
The school rolls their eyes and Fred and George sing  
She doesn't notice me  
  
Cause she's busy studying  
Revising for Potions  
Working on her homework  
Practicing wand motions  
  
She thinks that I'm just a good friend  
Maybe I can pretend  
How will all of this end  
Why doesn't she comprehend  
It's on her I depend  
Yeah I like the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
  
She likes libraries and I like playing Quidditch  
Her Hogwarts trunk is full of books about the rules of our school  
She says she'd like to score a perfect on exams  
Why can't she see that I am not just another fool  
  
When she casts spells  
The school rolls their eyes and Fred and George sing  
She doesn't notice me  
  
Cause she's busy studying  
Revising for Potions  
Working on her homework  
Practicing wand motions  
  
She'd rather date a hero  
I'm just another zero  
I know my dad can't employ  
But does money make a boy?  
  
She thinks that I'm just a good friend  
Maybe I can pretend  
How will all of this end  
Why doesn't she comprehend  
It's on her I depend  
Yeah I like the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
  
There she goes again  
With bushy hair, her wand raised in the air  
She broke my heart, I wish that she could see  
All I want is for her to like me  
  
Now I am busy studying  
Tried to revise for potions  
Working on my homework  
Practicing wand motions  
I can't be a hero  
I'm just another zero  
My hair's a stupid red... red... red...  
  
She thinks that I'm just a good friend  
Maybe I can pretend  
How will all of this end  
Why doesn't she comprehend  
It's on her I depend  
Yeah I like the witch all good wizards want  
  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want  
She's the witch all good wizards want 


	23. Gee Minister Fudge by Dumbledore, etc

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own West Side Story either.  
  
A/N- This is a cool song. If you don't know it, you should listen to it if you wanna. R/R!  
  
Gee, Officer Krupke- West Side Story Gee Minister Fudge- Dumbledore, Sirius, Remmie, Snape, McGonagall, and Hogwarts students  
  
*McGonagall (imitating Fudge)*- Hey you!  
  
*Dumbledore*- Who me, Cornelius Fudge?  
  
*McGonagall (imitating Fudge)*- Yeah you, give me one good reason for not taking you out to Azkaban, you traitor!  
  
*Dumbledore*- Dear kindly Mr. Fudge  
  
You need to listen hard  
  
You really shouldn't judge  
  
Just 'cuz some of us are scarred  
  
The Ministry is crazy  
  
Lord Voldemort is back  
  
Oh good God, get ready to attack!  
  
*Students*- Cornelius Fudge  
  
We're very annoyed  
  
the Dark Lord is among us  
  
Don't let us be destroyed  
  
We really aren't traitors  
  
You've misunderstood  
  
We're on the side that works for good  
  
*Dumbledore*- Works for good!  
  
*Students*- We are good, we are good  
  
Yes we work for good  
  
And inside the worst of us is good  
  
*McGonagall (imitating Fudge)*- That's a pathetic story  
  
*Dumbledore*- I will tell it to the world!  
  
*McGonagall (imitating Fudge)*- Just tell it to Umbridge!  
  
*Dumbledore*- Dear kind Professor Umbridge  
  
Believe me when I say  
  
If we don't join together  
  
The future's looking gray  
  
I know that you don't like me  
  
But please give me a chance  
  
Let's not let the Death Eaters advance  
  
*Sirius (imitating Umbridge)*- Hem hem! Dear Mister Fudge  
  
It's safe to assume  
  
It's not me Albus needs  
  
It's just a St. Mungo's room  
  
He's just like his brother  
  
Who had fun with goats  
  
You're jealous that he got more votes  
  
*Dumbledore*- Lots more votes  
  
*Students*- Lots more votes, lots more votes  
  
He got lots more votes  
  
You're jealous because he got more votes  
  
*Sirius (imitating Umbridge)*- Hear ye, hear ye. In the opinion of my court, this man is insane on account he ain't got a normal brain.  
  
*Dumbledore*- Hey, I'm insane on account of my brain!  
  
*Sirius (imitating Umbridge)*- So take him to a Seer. You!  
  
*Remus*- Who me?  
  
*Dumbledore*- My enemy's a snake man  
  
He's evil as can be  
  
My groundsman collects beer cans  
  
And screams like a banshee  
  
My brother got arrested  
  
Cuz he used his goats for wrong  
  
It's no wonder we don't get along  
  
*Remus (imitating Seer)*- Yes, Minister Fudge  
  
Stop clouding my Eye  
  
Voldemort has risen  
  
This I cannot deny  
  
Dumbledore's alright, and that is a fact  
  
I think you're the one who's cracked  
  
*Dumbledore*- You have cracked!  
  
*Students*- You have cracked, you have cracked  
  
Yes it's true you've cracked  
  
Like we think that's you're the one who's cracked  
  
*Remus (imitating Seer)*- The future shows that Dumbledore does not need to give up his job at all. You are wrong, he is right.  
  
*Dumbledore*- Hey, I'm actually right!  
  
*Remus (imitating Seer)*- So take him to Mr. Weasley!  
  
*Dumbledore*- Oh, good old Mr. Weasley  
  
They tell me I'm too old  
  
They'd rather just replace me  
  
And leave me in the cold  
  
You know that I'm not crazy  
  
You know I speak the truth  
  
I'm as sharp as I was in my youth  
  
*Snape*- Why, look Minister  
  
You've been proven wrong  
  
Dumbledore's not lying  
  
the Dark Lord's getting strong  
  
I doubt it's the fact that you misunderstood  
  
You ought to know we work for good  
  
*Dumbledore*- Work for good  
  
*Everyone*- Work for good, work for good  
  
Yes we work for good  
  
And inside the worst of us is good  
  
The trouble is he's crazy  
  
The trouble's in his jinx  
  
The trouble is he's lazy  
  
The trouble is he stinks  
  
The trouble is he's growing  
  
The trouble is he's grown  
  
Oh Fudge, we've got troubles of our own  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
We're down on our knees  
  
*Dumbledore*- You've got to believe us  
  
I'm begging you, please!  
  
*Everyone*- Cornelius Fudge  
  
What are we to do?  
  
Gee Minister Fudge  
  
Fudge you! 


	24. YMCA by Dobby and the HouseElves

Disclaimer- Obviously, I don't own YMCA.  
  
A/N- Picture the house-elves all doing this dance. Hehehe. Totally cool. R/R!  
  
YMCA- Village People YMCA- Dobby and the House-Elves  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, there's no need to be sad.  
I said, Winky, help me start a new fad  
I said, Winky, being free's not so bad  
There's no need to be unhappy.  
  
Winky, there's a place you can go.  
I said, Winky, it is true as you know.  
You can work here, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.  
  
*All*- It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
  
They have tons of cleaning for house-elves to do,  
There will be no time for you to feel blue ...  
  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
  
You can make sure it's swept, you can serve a good meal,  
It really is a good deal ...  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, are you listening to me?  
I said, Winky, how come you cannot see?  
I said, Winky, this place is like in dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!  
  
No man cleans or cooks by themself.  
I said, Winky, you're a really great elf,  
Now just go there, down to Hogwarts today.  
That is where you should stay.  
  
*All*- It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
  
They have tons of cleaning for house-elves to do,  
There will be no time for you to feel blue ...  
  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
  
You can make sure it's swept, you can serve a good meal,  
It really is a good deal ...  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, I was once in your socks.  
I said, Hogwarts, well it really just rocks.  
I know Malfoy wouldn't care if I died.  
I put his mean words aside...  
  
That's when Harry Potter came up to me,  
And said, Dobby, go to the school with me.  
Why don't you work down at Hogwarts today.  
Dumbledore will give you pay.  
  
*All*- It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
It's fun to work down at Hogwarts today.  
  
They have tons of cleaning for house-elves to do,  
There will be no time for you to feel blue ...  
  
Hogwarts today... you'll find fun down at Hogwarts today.  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, Winky, there's no need to be sad.  
Winky, Winky, help me start a new fad.  
  
*All*- Hogwarts today... you'll find fun down at Hogwarts today.  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, Winky, there's no need to be sad.  
Winky, Winky, help me start a new fad.  
  
*All*- Hogwarts today ... just go to Hogwarts today.  
  
*Dobby*- Winky, Winky, are you listening to me?  
Winky, Winky, how come you cannot see? 


	25. Fat Lip by Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Fat Lip. Too bad, it's a cool song.  
  
A/N- RoxySurfer, I think it was you who requested this, and finally, here it is. Sorry it took so long, I had to learn the song first. LOLZ! Anyway, here it is, so everyone enjoy it. R/R! Coming up, among other things, is Where is the Love.  
  
Fat Lip- Sum 41 Fat Lip- Draco Malfoy  
  
Storming through the dungeons like Snape on a bad hair day  
When I'm a hangin' out and makin' fun of Gryffindors that are gay  
In first year, had no fear, and they all knew me by name  
If they don't know me now there's only Potter to blame  
  
I know I'm still the one you thought was Slytherin and bad  
I guess you know by now that I take right after my dad  
I'm old enough to shave, don't tell me to behave  
I'm sick of always hearing "act your age"  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
Become another Gryffindor just for Dumbledore.  
I'll never fall in line  
Being on the side of good would be such a bore  
Won't back down.  
  
Be... cause... you... don't...  
Know me at all I laugh when old people fall,  
But what would you expect with no conscience at all  
Heavy hair grease and curses is how we were raised  
Lord Voldemort was the wizard we praised.  
  
Cause I just love having fun at other peoples expense and,  
Making fun of them I hope that they take offense then.  
I'm nobody's concern, I swear I'll never learn.  
No one can tell me just to wait my turn.  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
Become another Gryffindor just for Dumbledore.  
I'll never fall in line  
Being on the side of good would be such a bore  
Won't back down.  
  
Don't count on me, you want to but then.  
Don't count on me, I'll do it again.  
Don't count on me, it's not you I'm missing.  
Don't count on me, cuz I'm not listening.  
  
Well I'm a no-good upper class Slytherin brat,  
I act tough and I don't care a lot about nothing.  
You all just stand there cuz you think that I'm bluffing.  
You just tried to take me and you're huffing and puffing.  
If Lord Voldemort wins I'll be the one off the hook,  
You're on his hit list wanted in his little black book.  
I still want to be greater, maybe a dictator  
The Dark Lord cannot say that my dad was a traitor.  
(traitor, traitor, traitor...)  
  
I don't want to waste my time  
Become another Gryffindor just for Dumbledore.  
I'll never fall in line  
Being on the side of good would be such a bore  
Won't back down.  
  
Waste my time with them,  
Gryffindor just for Dumbledore  
Waste my time again,  
The side of good would be such a bore  
Back down. 


	26. You're So Vain by Harry, Ron, and Hermio...

Disclaimer- I don't own You're So Vain.  
  
A/N- They're singing to Draco, of course! R/R!  
  
You're So Vain- Carly Simon You're So Vain- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger  
  
*Hermione*- You walked right into Hogwarts  
Like you were walking on a catwalk  
Your hair was perfectly gelled of sorts  
You thought you'd give us all a shock  
You always looked in the mirror  
And you watched yourself cast spells  
  
*All*- And Slytherins dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner and  
  
You're so vain  
You probably think the whole school just loves you  
You're so vain  
I bet you think the whole school loves you  
Don't you, don't you  
  
*Harry*- Well you tried me several years ago  
You thought you could act like kings  
And you said that we could do great things together  
And that you could show me things  
But you gave away the truth 'bout yourself  
And you lost your claim on me  
  
*All*- I had some dreams and I was reading tea leaves  
Was reading tea leaves and  
  
You're so vain  
You probably think the whole school just loves you  
You're so vain  
I bet you think the whole school loves you  
Don't you, don't you, don't you  
  
I had some dreams and I was reading tea leaves  
Was reading tea leaves and  
  
You're so vain  
You probably think the whole school just loves you  
You're so vain  
I bet you think the whole school loves you  
Don't you, don't you  
  
*Ron*- Well I hear you went up to Azkaban  
I guess the Dark Lord didn't win  
So you tried to escape and make a plan  
And laugh and get drunk on gin  
Well you better stay away from my sister  
And while you do that  
You're one of Voldemort's spies or a Slytherin traitor  
Slytherin traitor  
  
*All*- You're so vain  
You probably think the whole school just loves you  
You're so vain  
I bet you think the whole school loves you  
Don't you, don't you, don't you  
  
You're so vain  
You probably think the whole school just loves you 


	27. Where Is the Love by Lord Voldie

Disclaimer- I don't own Where Is the Love, but it's a cool song.  
  
A/N- Even evil Dark Lords need some love! LOLZ. R/R! I'm working on songs for Snape, McGonagall, and others. I promise!  
  
Where Is the Love- Black Eyed Peas ft. Justin Timberlake Where Is the Love- Lord Voldie  
  
What's wrong with Hogwarts witches?  
And wizards living like they don't care about riches  
Dumbledore is way too big for his britches  
Soon all my plans will go on without any glitches  
Over there, yeah, they trying to stop my black magic  
Look at their Slytherins, it's real tragic  
Down in Azkaban, they think I'm the man, Got my Death Eaters,  
and a crazy plan  
But if you wanna hate the Mudbloods with me  
Then there is one thing I can guarantee  
That you and I had better never disagree  
Or you'll never live to join A.A.R.P.  
Forget about your afternoon tea  
Cuz to work with me means you don't get to be free  
Man you cannot have love as you soon will see  
Pledge allegiance and get down on one knee  
And just see what you'll see about love ya'll  
  
I am killing, wizards dying  
Students hurt and you hear them crying  
Can't you see that they are weak?  
How I love to hear them shriek!  
And they're saying someone help us  
They want guidance from above  
All these wizards got me, got me questioning  
Where is the love? (love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love?  
  
It just ain't the same all ways have changed  
Dumbledore's strange and he thinks I'm insane  
How can love and peace be strong,  
I say they're the ones that don't belong  
You all know that I'm da bomb  
Killing curses hurting the hearts of little ones  
The pathetic excuses that only the good die young  
Now ask yourself is the loving really gone?  
So I could ask myself how is my plan going wrong?  
In this world we are living in  
People keep on giving in  
All of Hogwarts now is depending on what has been  
I don't respect 'em this is something they discover  
The second war is on but the reason's undercover  
I'll keep the truth secret, but when push comes to shove  
They'll never know the truth, and they miss all the love  
Where's the love ya'll c'mon (I dont know)  
Where's the truth ya'll c'mon (I dont know)  
Where's the love ya'll  
  
I am killing, wizards dying  
Students hurt and you hear them crying  
Can't you see that they are weak?  
How I love to hear them shriek!  
And they're saying someone help us  
They want guidance from above  
All these wizards got me, got me questioning  
Where is the love? (love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love, the love, the love?  
  
They say that beauty's in the eye of the beholder  
I don't give a damn because I won't get any older  
The strong of us only care about gettin' power  
Your time is running out, yes, by the hour  
Potter is crazy and that's proven by the media  
Negative images, that's the main criteria  
I'll be poisoning minds faster than bacteria  
Little wizards act like what they see in the cinema  
Whatever happened to when I would rule humanity?  
Whatever happened to destroying all equality?  
Instead of spreading love I'm spreading animosity  
I love my job, leading us all away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes they all feel under  
That's the reason why sometimes they all feel down  
It's no wonder why sometimes they all feel under  
I just can't wait till my enemies all frown  
  
I am killing, wizards dying  
Students hurt and you hear them crying  
Can't you see that they are weak?  
How I love to hear them shriek!  
And they're saying someone help us  
They want guidance from above  
All these wizards got me, got me questioning  
Where is the love? (love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love? (the love)  
Where is the love? [repeat to fade]  
I STOLE THE LOVE! 


	28. We are the Champions by Oliver Wood

Disclaimer- I don't own We Are the Champions.  
  
A/N- Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch. He really deserved to win the cup in third year. He definitely needed to sing this to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. R/R! I got your requests, and I'm going to try working on them!  
  
We Are the Champions- Queen We Are the Champions- Oliver Wood  
  
We've lost the cup  
Year after year  
We played so well  
And got so near  
Of dumb mistakes  
We've made a few  
The Slytherins think that we're a disgrace  
But we got through  
And I need to go on, and on, and on, and on  
  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll go on training till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for resting  
'Cause we are the champions  
Of the school  
  
I've taken a chance  
Got hit by a ball  
We shot for the Quidditch cup  
And all the pride that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it sure has not been easy  
No rest just bruise  
I consider it a challenge before all of Hogwarts school  
And I ain't gonna lose  
And I need to go on, and on, and on, and on  
  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll go on training till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for resting  
'Cause we are the champions  
Of the school  
  
We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll go on training till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for resting  
'Cause we are the champions 


	29. Magic Wand by Lucius Malfoy

Disclaimer- I don't own Magic Stick.  
  
A/N- LOLZ! Just picture Lucius singing this song. Yeah, remember his snake cane in CoS? Hehe. R/R!  
  
Magic Stick- 50 Cent/Li'l Kim Magic Wand- Lucius Malfoy  
  
I got an evil cane  
I know if I can curse once, I can curse twice  
And I adore champagne  
If you don't believe me, call Malfoy Manor  
And I'll show you maaagic  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
I got an evil cane  
  
I'm evil to the core  
I curse you once, you won't want no more  
My hair is so blonde, I know you love my wand  
I'll show you stuff you won't know how to respond  
I have you workin hard while I'm schemin, screamin  
Dumbledore, powerful or not can't stop us  
Been a Death Eater even before Peter  
Got my position down pat, I can make you twitch  
Best watch your throat, or I'll Avada you both  
I heat it up, an' beat you up..  
.. and I ain't in Hogwarts with my wand out of wack  
I'm in Malfoy Manor workin on payback  
Tonight's the night, you know you want me  
Call the Headmaster right now, tell him that he don't daunt me  
I talk real tough cause I can back it up  
One wand stroke's a death stroke  
  
I got a magic wand  
i know if i succeed once, I succeed twice  
I am a badass blonde  
If you don't believe me, call Malfoy Manor  
And I'll show you maaagic  
(What? What?) Maaagic, uh-huh uh-huh  
I got a magic wand  
  
Lucius Malfoy is hot  
But I curse so well, I'll never get caught  
When it, comes to cursin' don't test my skills  
Cause I'll glare at you once, it'll give you the chills  
I'll give you all this beside giving you thrills  
I am filthy rich, look at all of these bills  
.. and I wanna go shoppin and spend all my knuts  
No one can beat me, they don't have guts  
Tonight Lucius Malfoy's gonna have you caught  
Girls, trust me, you won't want to have fought  
You all wanna marry me but I have a ring  
I'll curse you anywhere, anyhow, I'm up for anything  
You say just one spell, and some wizards get hell  
Us faithful Death Eaters, we wanna rebel  
When I am around you don't need to lie  
I can see right through you, you can't deny  
  
I got an evil cane  
I know if I can curse once, I can curse twice  
And I adore champagne  
If you don't believe me, call Malfoy Manor  
And I'll show you maaagic - what? What?  
Maaagic uh-huh, uh-huh  
I got an evil cane  
  
Now get ready to run  
It's just begun, I'm sure not done, I know you tastin it  
I'm in no hurry but I have a blood traitor breakin records  
And he's lasted six minute, six seconds  
Magic wand I am a badass blonde  
Yeah, you know you don't know how to respond  
The power, the money, I like that a lot  
The hair, leather pants, and a big old yacht  
  
I got an evil cane  
I know if I can curse once, I can curse twice  
And I adore champagne  
If you don't believe me, call Malfoy Manor  
And I'll show you maaagic  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
I got an evil cane  
  
I got a magic wand  
i know if i succeed once, I succeed twice  
I am a badass blonde  
If you don't believe me, call Malfoy Manor  
And I'll show you maaagic  
(What? What?) Maaagic, uh-huh uh-huh  
I got a magic wand 


	30. Do You Believe in Magic by Dumbledore

Disclaimer- Don't own Do You Believe in Magic. Nope.  
  
A/N- Another Dumbly song! Yay! Just picture Dumbledore dancing to this. LOL!  
  
Do You Believe in Magic- Lovin' Spoonful Do You Believe in Magic- Albus Dumbledore  
  
Do you believe in magic in a wizard's heart,  
How the spells, they can free you so long as you're smart  
And its magic, if your wand is right  
It makes you feel happy every day and night  
  
I'll tell you 'bout the magic and it'll free your soul,  
And then you can go to Hogwarts, score a Quidditch goal, whoa  
  
If you believe in magic,  
Don't bother to choose cause  
There's so many different classes that you can't lose  
Just go and cast spells and you'll pass with an O  
And you can keep your wand with you wherever you go  
  
Your wand starts wavin' and no muggle can find  
How you got there, so just blow their mind  
  
If you believe in magic, come to school with me  
We'll dance until classes,  
'Till there's just you and me,  
And maybe if the magic is right,  
I'll teach you tomorrow sometime before night  
  
And we'll go cursin', baby, then you'll see  
How the magic makes the wizard and the magic's in me, yeah  
  
Do you believe in magic, yeah  
  
Believe in the magic of a wizard's soul,  
Believe in the magic of a Quidditch goal  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Whoaaaaaaaaaaa  
(fade off)  
Talkin' bout the magic  
Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe, believe  
Do you believe, believe 


	31. Many Men by Sevvie Snape

Disclaimer- I do not own Many Men. It belongs to 50 Cent.  
  
A/N- Finally, a Sevvie song! Yay! Ooh, Sevvie as a rapper! Hehe! Yo dawgs, Sevvie's in the house!  
  
Many Men- 50 Cent Many Men- Sevvie Snape (very barely ft. Draco and Lucius)  
  
*Draco*- Man we gotta go get something to eat Professor  
I'm hungry as Crabbe and Goyle  
  
*Snape*- Yo Draco, damn what's taking Lucius so long son?  
  
*Draco*- Snapie, calm down, here he come  
  
*Lucius*- Yo!  
  
*Snape & Draco*- Ahh, ohh, what the heck!?  
  
*Snape*- Ahh! Lucius, a spider! Curse it! Curse it!  
  
*Snape*- Gryffindors, love to hate me  
Hair in my eye man and I can't see  
I'm trying to be a spy, I need to be  
Voldemort trying to take my life away  
I take points from Potter, I hate him, he hates me  
I see more things than you think I see  
Better watch how you talk, when you talk about me  
'Cause I'll come and take some points away  
  
Gryffindors, many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
And I don't hide no more  
I don't wanna spy no more  
Have mercy on me  
  
Now that Voldemort is putting money on my head  
Go on and get your refund damn Death Eater, I ain't dead  
I'm the Slytherin grease ball, ain't that profound  
I'm the underground spy soon I'll be renowned  
When I curse, something special makes things get worse  
Better than Black, did you know that he has a purse?  
I walk the halls with my wand out  
Yeah I know that I stand out  
Scream when I give a handout  
I'll show Lupin what I do  
You've got a temper Black, go'head, lose your head  
Turn your back to me, get cursed and lose your legs  
I walk around wand in my hand, chip on my shoulder  
Till I bust the Death Eaters up, Hogwarts, this war ain't over  
  
Gryffindors, many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
And I don't hide no more  
I don't wanna spy no more  
Have mercy on me  
Have mercy on my soul  
Somewhere my heart turned cold  
Have mercy on Gryffindors  
Many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
  
My good moods wouldn't be special, if I never was cross  
Winning wouldn't feel good, if it wasn't for loss  
Death gotta be easy, 'cause life is hard  
It'll leave you physically, mentally, and emotionally scarred  
This is for Slytherins in my class, we hate boys who have scars  
For Death Eaters locked up, living life behind bars  
I don't see Dumbledore can judge me, 'cause I see things clear  
Quick dementors will give my mean @$$ a hundred years  
I'm like Lucius with a dye job, don't call me a dumb blonde  
I'm always ready to curse, with my hand on my wand  
Lucius switched sides on me, Death Eaters hate on me  
I thought we were cool, why you love to hate me homie?  
  
Gryffindors, many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
And I don't hide no more  
I don't wanna spy no more  
Have mercy on me  
Have mercy on my soul  
Somewhere my heart turned cold  
Have mercy on Gryffindors  
Many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
  
Every night I grade papers, hardly anyone passes  
Dumbledore's protecting me, but I still hate my classes  
In my nightmares, Death Eaters try to curse on me  
Weasley says that I'm mean, puts a hex on me  
And Fudge didn't know much, when Black escaped  
Potter thinks he's so great just cuz his forehead got scraped  
I ain't gonna spell it out for you dang Gryffindors all the time  
Are you illiterate Potter? You can't read between the lines?  
And some people will say, what goes around, comes around  
He tried to curse me, Voldemort needs to be shot down  
Now it's clear that I'm here, for a real reason  
'Cause Dumbledore may be an old man, but he just keeps on breathing  
  
Gryffindors, many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me  
And I don't hide no more  
I don't wanna spy no more  
Have mercy on me  
Have mercy on my soul  
Somewhere my heart turned cold  
Have mercy on Gryffindors  
Many, many, many Gryffindors  
Love to hate me 


	32. Colors of the Wind by Firenze

WARNING: CONTAINS OotP SPOILERS! (If you haven't finished it by now, shame on you!)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Colors of the Wind. If I did maybe I would own Disney, and I would walk around wearing mouse ears and be filthy rich. Oh well.  
  
A/N- Firenze is so cool. I know the title is lame, but I couldn't think of anything better. Obviously, he's singing this to Umbridge, because she's a !@#$% loser! Ugh, I hate her.  
  
Colors of the Wind- Disney The Hate You Spread- Firenze  
  
You think I'm just an exiled half-breed  
And you've got friends in high up places; I guess it must be so  
But still I do not see, that the half-bred one is me  
You treat all those not pureblood like we're slow  
You don't know...  
  
You think as if you are the new headmaster  
That Dumbledore has given up and gone  
But the students, and the creatures of the forest  
Know that he has not really withdrawn.  
  
You think that half-giants and centaurs like me  
Are not people because we're not like you  
But if someone would just deflate your ego  
Maybe you could take a different view  
  
Have you ever heard the werewolf howl to the full moon  
Or asked about the waters mermen tread  
Can you See with all the power of the centaurs?  
Can you stop the hate that you now try to spread?  
Can you stop the hate that you now try to spread?  
  
Come walk the trails of the Forbidden Forest  
Come ignore what little things are worth  
Come forget about being inquisitor  
And for once do not cough and laugh with mirth  
  
The merman and the werewolf are my brothers  
The giant and the thestral are my friends  
You try to turn us all against each other  
But the bond between us all, it never ends  
  
How bright does the planet Mars glow?  
Take a look around or you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the werewolf howl to the full moon  
For whether we are pureblood or half-bred  
You need to See with all the power of the centaurs  
And stop the hate that you now try to spread  
  
You can rule the school and still  
You'll never own the school until  
You can stop the hate that you now try to spread 


	33. Dirrty by Hagrid ft Hermione

Disclaimer- Nope, don't own Dirrty either.  
  
A/N- Oh man, just thinking about Hagrid singing this song is hilarious. And Hermione rapping with him? Priceless. R/R!  
  
Dirrty- Christina Aguilera ft. Redman Dirrty- Hagrid ft. Hermione  
  
*Hermione*- He's dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ew), Hagrid, you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean myself up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to learn (woo!)  
  
*Hagrid & Hermione*- Slytherins (move)  
Gryffindors (move)  
Somebody send up wand sparks  
A fire on the grounds  
Send up wand sparks (and I'm throwin' water) x7  
  
*Hagrid*- Yeah I'm here to teach  
It's for a grade  
No need to screech  
Getting paid  
Got it made  
Me and my class, we won't be afraid  
  
Draco's cursing (he's so mean)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my scene)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my class is off  
  
It's explosive, blast end skrewts burnin' (oh)  
Still flamin', my class is learning  
Ground shaking, stuff is crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action  
  
It's heatin' up (can you feel it)  
Do not disrupt  
Gonna get nifflers  
Hippogriffs  
Don't let me hear sniffs  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
Try not to get too unruly  
I won't get fired yet in a hurry  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
There's no need for you to get haughty  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Ah, time is up  
So students, classes  
Drop your books  
Take a look  
Front and back  
Don't need your sass (ha)  
I like that  
  
Keep your wand out (just for show)  
Time to do your homework (don't be slow)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my class is off  
  
Let's get learnin', cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, cuz this ain't Potions  
There's no stopping, although we're sopping (oh)  
hot rockin', don't think 'bout dropping  
  
Show what you've got (show it to me)  
Take your best shot  
Gonna get nifflers  
Hippogriffs  
Don't let me hear sniffs  
  
Rowdy  
Try not to get too unruly  
Won't get fired yet in a hurry  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
There's no need for you to get haughty  
Gonna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Here it comes, almost done  
You've been wait'n on  
Test time will be rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Give it just all you've got  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
  
what to do when the magic  
Is a flop  
That's when we take it  
To my cabin lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna steal my crop  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
  
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
  
*Hermione*- Yo, come on, Ron can learn everything you know  
Read Hogwarts, A History and go with the flow  
I still can't believe Harry ever liked Cho  
All the fighting we do, well it's just for show  
Ron's the one that make Gryffindors glow (ow!)  
If Gryffindor shines  
I'm shining with all my spell books up  
Hey now Hagrid, better teach us now  
Otherwise old Fudge is gonna have a cow (yeah)  
The class is packed, the cabin's filled  
I'm waiting for you to lecture, you know the drill  
Frankly, class is hard, no bargain deals  
I write a four page piece cuz that appeals  
Throw it up  
Hagrid it's exam time, you heard of that  
We're scared, and tired, we can't combat  
Crabbe, let him out, Harry, let him in  
It's like I'm professor, the way I'm freaking  
  
*Hagrid*- Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Try not to get too unruly (ruly)  
Won't get fired yet in a hurry (hurry)  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
There's no need for you to get haughty  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
Try not to get too unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Won't get fired now in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
There's no need for you to get haughty  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Try not to get too unruly  
(You're gonna get dirrty)  
Won't get fired now in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
There's no need for you to get haughty  
(Gonna get dirrty)  
Gonna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Uh, what? 


	34. I Have No Life by Percy Weasley

A/N- I am so so sorry once again that it has been so long. I've had so much schoolwork and hardly any free time. I just updated Blind Date and now I'm doing this one too. It's definitely not over-there are still tons of songs to parody! Someone requested Evanescence, so I'm starting back up with this. You're still welcome to make requests, and I'll do my best to do them. R/R!  
  
Bring Me to Life- Evanescence I Have No Life- Percy Weasley  
  
How can you see my grades as if they're open doors?  
How can you say that I'm a bore?  
At least I am not dumb  
  
Without a life  
School spirit's just a little old  
No time to find a girl and bring her back home  
  
[wake me up] Wake me up at night  
[I'm tired, wake up] Wake me up at night  
[Save me] Wake me up; save me so I don't fail  
[Wake me up] Bid my brain to work  
[I cant wake up] Before someone gets hurt  
[Save me] Cracking up or failing, which is worse?  
  
I need to pass without a doubt  
So please don't fail me  
Listen to me and {you'll be smart}  
I have  
No life  
  
[wake me up] Wake me up at night  
[I'm tired, wake up] Wake me up at night  
[Save me] Wake me up; save me so I don't fail  
[Wake me up] Bid my brain to work  
[I cant wake up] Before someone gets hurt  
[Save me] Cracking up or failing, which is worse?  
  
{I have no life}  
[My whole life is just school .. There's nothing outside]  
{I have no life}  
  
Insecure without Head Boy Badge  
But with it on, I am confident  
Only it is the jewelry I will wear  
  
[All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, my grade was there in front of me]  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Why didn't someone wake me from my dreams?  
  
[I'm full of thought, I have a voice, but no one cares]  
{Dont let me fail here}{I can't accept the fall}  
I have no life  
  
[wake me up] Wake me up at night  
[I'm tired, wake up] Wake me up at night  
[Save me] Wake me up; save me so I don't fail  
[Wake me up] Bid my brain to work  
[I cant wake up] Before someone gets hurt  
[Save me] Cracking up or failing, which is worse?  
  
{I have no life}  
[My whole life is just school .. There's nothing outside]  
{I have no life} 


	35. My Name is by Lord Voldie

A/N- Guess who's back? Back again? Voldie's back! Tell a friend! Yep, it's the return of Voldie the white rapper. Gotta love it! Sorry for the wait-I can't apologize enough. R/R! My Name is- Eminem My Name is- Lord Voldie  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Ahem.. excuse me!  
  
Can I have the attention of the school  
  
for one second?  
Hi kids! Do you like violence? (Yeah yeah yeah!)  
  
Wanna see me sic dementors on each one of my side-kicks? (Uh-huh!)  
  
Wanna follow me and hate exactly who I did? (Yeah yeah!)  
  
Get killed and get screwed up worse that my life is? (Huh?)  
  
I'm fighting fate, no one believes that I'm straight  
  
and I can't figure out which Death Eater I want to eliminate (Ummmm..)  
  
And Pettigrew said, "Lord Voldie you should be dead!"  
  
Uh-uhhh! "That's what Lucius said! I wish I'd fled!"  
  
Well since first year, I've felt like I had no fear  
  
Cause I hung my pet snake from the chandelier when he called me queer  
  
Got pissed off and scarred Harry Potter's head up  
  
And cursed him so hard I knocked his parents down and left him up  
  
I torture muggles for fun and I've just begun  
  
Believe me, I won't stop going till I've won  
  
C'mere sl#t! (Voldie, wait a minute, that's my wife, hands off!)  
  
'Vada Kedavra, my job is to kill muggles off!  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Transfiguration prof. wanted to fail me in Hogwarts school  
  
Thanks a lot, you'll be sorry when it's you I rule  
  
I hit him in the face with the killing curse, got him where it hurts  
  
Watch out Dumbledore, you know that I'm perverse (Owwwwwwww!)  
  
Walked in the graveyard, killed the g0dd@mn guard  
  
Chopped Wormtail's hand off, and made Harry Potter's head scarred  
  
Evilest of evil, cursin' all the students at school  
  
in their classes while they're screamin' at me: "DON'T BE A FOOL!"  
  
Ninety-nine percent of my life I was lied to  
  
I just found out Potter gets more press than I do (No!)  
  
I told him I'd come back because that boy just must die  
  
And after that I'll kill Wormtail, that traitor loves to cry (Don't  
hurt me!)  
  
You know you blew up with your gang in Azkaban  
  
afraid to touch your hands just cuz you're a wanted man (Aaahhhhhh!)  
  
This kid with a camera asked for my autograph  
  
(Please, can I have your autograph?!)  
  
So I signed it: 'Creevey, I'll kick Potter's @$$, SUCK UP!'  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Stop the tape! This man needs to be locked away! (Get him!)  
  
Lucius, man, don't just stand there, CURSE TODAY!  
  
I'm not ready to lose, not gonna say good-bye (Forget that!)  
  
I'm ready to curse Potter's head off, there's no way that he can  
survive  
  
(Huh yup!) Think I'm leaving or quitting? No way, I've just arrived  
  
My Death Eaters are returning-yeah I'm alive! (watch out!)  
  
All my life I was very deprived  
  
I ain't killed a muggle in days, and my wand is too potent to hide  
  
(Whoops!) Cloak torn, fashion like Lucius Malfoy (so hot!)  
  
Dark Lord's favorite toy, like evil's blonde poster boy (C'mere-)  
  
When I was little I used to get so angry I would act blonde  
  
HOW CAN YOU TEACH ME MAGIC MOM? (WAH!)  
  
YOU AIN'T GOT NO WAND! (WAHHH!)  
  
I stay awake and lounge around in a chair  
  
I'll make Wormtail bring me milk, and scare him out of his hair  
(Hehe!)  
  
I'm comin' back (wOo wOo!)  
  
And by the way, if you see that Black? (Yeah?)  
  
Tell him I'll slit his boyfriend's throat-no I'm not on crack! (Duh!)  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
Hi! My name is.. (what?) My name is.. (who?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie  
  
Hi! My name is.. (huh?) My name is.. (what?)  
  
My name is.. {scratches} Lord Voldie 


	36. Am I a Girl? Or Am I a Guy? by Blaise Z

Disclaimer- I don't own this song, or any other song that I parody. That's why it's called a parody.  
  
A/N- Blaise Zabini. A girl or a guy? An age old question-not answered here! But keep reading for Blaise's thoughts on the matter. I know it's short but the original song is short, so what can I say? More coming soon, R/R and send requests!  
  
Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman- Britney Spears Am I a Girl, or am I a Guy?- Blaise Zabini  
  
I used to think  
Slytherin pride, it was everything  
But now I know  
That life doesn't always, go my way (yeah)  
Feels like I'm stuck in the middle  
That's when I realize  
  
Am I a girl?  
Or am I a guy?  
I just need some time,  
Identity that's mine,  
While I'm in between  
Am I a girl?  
  
There is no need to misjudge me  
It's time that I (I)  
Figure this out now, on my own  
I've seen so much more than you know now  
Don't tell me to shut, my eyes  
  
Am I a girl?  
Or am I a guy?  
I just need some time,  
Identity that's mine,  
While I'm in between  
Am I a girl?  
  
Now you must look at me closely  
You can see it in my thighs,  
The girl that's in my mind,  
Ain't gay  
  
(Am I a girl?) I'm not a girl don't tell me Draco likes me  
(Or am I a guy?) I'm just trying to find the guy that's in me yeah  
(All I need..) oh all i need is time, identity thats mine  
While I'm in between  
Am I a girl?  
(Or am I a guy?) No No  
(The guy that's in me) I just need some time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between  
Am I a girl?  
  
oooooohoooo  
Or am I a guy? 


	37. Another One Bites the Dust by Dumbledore

Disclaimer- Don't own this song or any other.  
  
A/N- This definitely describes the pattern going on with the DADA teachers. Definitely. R/R! I'm open to requests.  
  
Another One Bites the Dust- Queen Another One Bites the Dust- Dumbledore  
  
Ooh, let's go  
  
Quirrell walks warily down the hall  
  
His turban so tight it hurts  
  
Got a voice on the back of his head  
  
His wand is ready to curse  
  
Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this  
  
Lockhart Oblivated his memory  
  
Out of the doorway the pixies fly  
  
Now he's going to flee - yeah  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
And another one gone and another one gone  
  
Another one bites the dust, eh  
  
Hey, the next one will go too  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
How do you think I'm going to get along  
  
Cuz Lupin, he is gone  
  
The best teacher that we ever had  
  
Had to resign on his own  
  
I'm not happy, I'm not satisfied  
  
Cuz Moody was just a fake  
  
The Polyjuice Potion tricked us all  
  
That was a big mistake  
  
Look out  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
And another one gone and another one gone  
  
Another one bites the dust, eh  
  
Hey, the next one will go too  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Hey  
  
Oh take it  
  
Bites the dust - bite the dust hey  
  
Hey  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Another one bites the dust, ow  
  
Another one bites the dust, hey hey  
  
Another one bites the dust, heeey  
  
Ooh shut down  
  
There are plenty of things that Umbridge had done wrong  
  
I'm glad that she stepped down  
  
Cuz we beat her  
  
She's a cheater  
  
Had to treat her bad and leave her  
  
When she's down, yeah  
  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
  
The last one for sure was the worst  
  
Maybe this one will stay for longer  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts ain't cursed  
  
Oh yeah  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
And another one gone and another one gone  
  
Another one bites the dust, yeah  
  
Hey, the next one will go too  
  
Another one bites the dust  
  
Shut down  
  
Hey, alright 


	38. My Car Goes VroomVroom by Arthur Weasley

Disclaimer- I hate these things, but just so you all know, Britney Spears owns the song (from her newest album *AHH!*), not me (hehe), and obviously I don't own Harry Potter. Although I wish I owned Sirius.  
  
A/N- For his first appearance singing ever, introducing ARTHUR WEASLEY! His car goes vroom vroom! Ain't that hot? Remember the Ford Anglia? He loves that car (and his family) so much that he's just got to sing about it. You're welcome to keep sending requests, and I'll do my best to do them! R/R!  
  
(I Got That) Boom Boom- Britney Spears  
(My Car Goes) Vroom Vroom- Arthur Weasley  
  
This is for all my Weasley boys out there (and Ginny)  
  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
  
All my kids are looking my way and I know  
They're in trouble today  
Maybe my wife will ground them today  
But they just want to play  
  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
I enchanted it just a little bit  
To make it fly  
Yeah, I love that  
  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
My boys fly it night long  
Turn it on before it's gone  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
I don't really want to wait  
One minute could be too late  
  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
Whoo-hooo  
Yeah  
  
Ford Anglia caught my eye  
And I wanted to make it magic  
It's not shy  
I want it to be roomy  
My wand works for that too  
  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
My boys fly it night long  
Turn it on before it's gone  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
I don't really want to wait  
One minute could be too late  
  
My kids  
They think its fine  
Take the car, blow Molly's mind  
My kids  
Are sometimes bad  
I hope they'll grow up like their Dad  
My kids  
They think its fine  
Take the car, blow Molly's mind  
My kids  
Are sometimes bad  
I hope they'll grow up like their Dad  
Oh  
  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Hey kids, come on and grow up to be just like me  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Bill, Ron, Fred, Charlie  
Ginny and Percy  
Hey kids, come on and grow up to be just like me  
  
My car rocks  
It's blue and hot  
Got wheels like mmm  
Makes me sweat  
It's got a pretty body that I can't forget  
I ain't met a single car that outdid her yet  
Mr. Weasley and his family  
We rock, ha  
We all are best friends  
We might as well have a road trip then  
If you're ready then hop on in  
  
My kids  
They think its fine  
Take the car, blow Molly's mind  
My kids  
Are sometimes bad  
I hope they'll grow up like their Dad  
My kids  
They think its fine  
Take the car, blow Molly's mind  
My kids  
Are sometimes bad  
I hope they'll grow up like their Dad  
  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
My boys fly it night long  
Turn it on before it's gone  
My car goes vroom vroom  
Ain't that hot?  
I don't really want to wait  
One minute could be too late  
  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
Honey, you're so sexy  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
My car, it's turning me on  
Vroom vroom  
Wow, my car is sexy  
Yeah, yeah 


	39. Leader of the Pack by Siri, Remmie, and ...

Disclaimer- Don't own the song.  
  
A/N- The song was short, so the parody is too. But it's very fitting, I think. Enjoy! I'm open to requests; I'll try to do them when I get time. I'm working on We Are Family right now, which I think someone requested. Anyway, R/R!  
  
Leader of the Pack- the Shangri-Las Leader of the Pack- Sirius, Remus, and James  
  
*James*- I met them on the Hogwarts train  
They turned around and pranked on me-you get the picture?  
Yes you see  
That's when we became  
Marauders out of whack  
  
*Sirius*- My folks told me 'Stop messing around'  
They said those boys would only bring me down  
They told me to be bad  
But that just made me sad  
And that's why I fell for  
A member of our pack  
  
*Remmie*- I had to tell my darkest secret  
And they didn't say goodbye  
When all I could do was cry  
I couldn't live without you  
Marauders, my wolf pack  
  
*Voldie*- Avada Kedavra! Now die James, die!  
*James*- I'm gonna miss you but I gotta snuff it, guys!  
*Remmie- Don't break up our group, James, oh God why?  
*Sirius*- Now he's alive no more  
*Sirius & Remmie*- The leader of our pack  
  
*Sirius & Remmie*- We were so lonely-what could we do?  
Never forget all the pranks we've been through  
In school they all laugh and stare  
Can't hide our tears or love but who cares?  
We'll never forget James, the leader of our pack 


	40. Weasley Family by Fred & George

A/N- See, I do requests! It took me a while but I finally cracked this song, and it was fun. Enjoy it, R/R! Feel free to give requests and I will do my best to do them; some songs are harder than others.  
  
We Are Family- Sister Sledge  
Weasley Family- Fred & George Weasley (ft. Ginny Weasley)  
  
*Fred & George*- Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Come on, everybody, and sing  
  
*Fred*- You know who we are by our red hair  
Fly by in our car  
We are crazy so you better beware  
Our lives are bizarre  
All of the wizards around us they say  
That we don't have class  
If you mess with our family  
One of us will kick your sorry @$$  
  
*Fred & George*- Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
*George*- Magic life is fun and we've just begun  
To prank on everyone in our sight  
Slytherin will be our target  
Though they put up a fight  
No we don't get great grades  
We're not quite up to par with Perce  
And Bill and Charlie are just too cool  
But we'll go far, you know  
The world has a place for a fool  
  
*Fred & George*- Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Sing it to me  
  
*Fred*- Wand out, wand out (wand out)  
Don't point them at me!  
Oh, I can't hear you now (hello?)  
Be confident you can pass at school  
Wand out, wand out (hello?)  
Nine people, a small salary  
Everybody, hey hey hey...  
Get up, get up and sing it to me  
Magic life is fun  
Yeah life has just begun for me, me  
  
*Fred & George*- Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
*George*- Me and my family  
Wands up, wands up and sing it  
Wands up now and sing it, sing it to me  
Yeah, we fly in our car  
You say that we're crazy  
Wand up, yeah, come on, Ginny!  
  
*Ginny*- Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
Weasley family  
Nine people, a small salary  
Weasley family  
Get up, everybody, and sing  
  
*Molly*- I'm so proud of them, aren't you, Arthur?  
*Arthur*- Boogie down, boys!  
*Percy*- Dad, stop embarrassing us.  
*Bill*- Stop worrying, Perce.  
*Charlie*- Yeah, please, it was a great performance.  
*Ron*- How come they get to sing all the good songs?  
*Fred*- Because, little brother, we are the coolest.  
*George*- That's right!  
*Ginny*- And you know you do **such** a good Britney Spears, Ronniekins! 


	41. Gryffindor Boys Dorm by Dumbledore

A/N- Hey, sorry about the really long wait. I couldn't really help it—first midterms and them after-midterm tiredness. Anyway, I know this one is short, but the original song is. I'm working on others, don't worry. Feel free to give a request and I'll do my best to do it. If you've already requested something that you don't see, I might be trying to work on it. R/R!  
  
Yellow Submarine- the Beatles  
Gryffindor Boys Dorm- Dumbledore  
  
In the school where I'm the Head  
lives a boy who didn't die  
and he told us of his curse  
while his godfather was getting high  
  
So we studied for exams  
And we learned how to transform  
And we lived a party life  
in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
Other houses must pay board  
That's why some of them live next door  
Sirius gets on my nerves  
  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
As we live a magic life  
Listen to Hagrid play the fife  
Help the Slytherins reform  
in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
We all live in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
I lost my mind in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
I lost my mind in the Gryffindor boys dorm  
Gryffindor boys dorm, Gryffindor boys dorm  
  
Hey, that's okay with me (as long as there are sherbet lemons in there) 


	42. Lonely, Sour, Crazy by Sevvie Snape

Disclaimer- Obviously, the original lyrics to all these songs are not mine.  
  
A/N- Like I said in Blind Date, I'm sooo sorry for not updating in forever. I know there's no excuse for me, but please forgive me? Anyway, I'm back and hopefully you'll keeping R/Ring. This song was requested by hermyandron4evr, who I thank a lot for reviewing me so much that I was inspired to get back into it. :-) Thanks! Anyway, here it is, R/R! Also know that I am planning to do as many requests as I can, so if you requested a song it might be in the works.  
  
Truly, Madly, Deeply—Savage Garden  
Lonely, Sour, Crazy —Sevvie Snape  
  
Be your nightmare, be your downfall or be your fantasy.  
Teaching your class, I'll be your fear, be everything you can't stand.  
I hate you more with every class, lonely sour crazy me...  
I will be mean, I will be hateful, wanna teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
Dumbledore's an old fart. Lupin stole my part. Yeah...  
  
I cannot stand the kids that I'm teaching,  
I cannot live like this anymore.  
Don't wanna stay like this forever,  
I'm alone, unloved, and a bore...  
  
You wonder why I'm so angry at the kid with the scar,  
Well I blame a certain Gryffindor and you know who you are...  
He made my school life living hell and I don't know what for.  
Now school is always watched by the half moon spectacles of...  
The highest power. In every hour. Your fears empower you...  
  
I cannot stand the kids that I'm teaching,  
I cannot live like this anymore.  
Don't wanna stay like this forever,  
I'm alone, unloved, and a bore...  
  
So can you see my problem?  
Don't bother to imagine; he's standing right in front of you.  
My students won't give me a break...  
  
Be your nightmare, be your downfall or be your fantasy.  
Teaching your class, I'll be your fear, be everything you can't stand.  
I hate you more with every class, lonely sour crazy me...  
  
I cannot stand the kids that I'm teaching,  
I cannot live like this anymore.  
Don't wanna stay like this forever,  
I'm alone, unloved, and a bore...  
  
I cannot stand the kids that I'm teaching,  
I cannot live like this anymore.  
Don't wanna stay like this forever,  
I'm alone, unloved, and a bore...  
  
oh yeah... oh yeah 


	43. I Am a Zero by Ron Weasley

A/N- Sorry about the ridiculously long update wait. But I'm trying, right? Okay, so here's the latest, which insert disclaimer here I don't own the original lyrics to, of course. Um, so please make requests, those are the most fun to do. And as always, I love reviews, so don't hesitate to comment!

Holding Out for a Hero- Bonnie Tyler

Why Am I Such a Zero?- Ron Weasley

Where have all good times gone

And why am I left out?

And what about Hermione

Who I can't live without?

Sometimes it seems like a scar is all that I need

So I can get some of the press on which the whole school seems to feed!

But I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

Why is red hair all wrong?

Why must I be surpassed?

No one cares that I too got to fight

Cuz I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

I just hate being poor

Why can't I make girls swoon?

Why can't I get some luck in my life (luck in my life)?

Some time after first year

She took over all my dreams

Always just ahead of me

Too good for me, or so it seems

Racing on my Comet and missing every goal

It's gonna be a miracle if I don't lose control

But I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

Why is red hair all wrong?

Why must I be surpassed?

No one cares that I too got to fight

Cuz I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

I just hate being poor

Why can't I make girls swoon?

Why can't I get some luck in my life (luck in my life)?

She snogged somebody else like I wasn't there

It shouldn't matter to me

She likes "good Quidditch players"; I don't care

Honestly

Through the spells and the hell and the dark

Comes the curse and tears flood

I miss that know-it-all

I feel it in my blood

But I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

Why is red hair all wrong?

Why must I be surpassed?

No one cares that I too got to fight

Cuz I'm a zero

Why am I such a zero? I can't get an invite…

I just hate being poor

Why can't I make girls swoon?

Why can't I get some luck in my life (luck in my life)?


	44. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Neville

A/N- Guess who's back? Back again? I am back… tell a friend… Okay, now that that's over, I have returned with another parody. Disclaimer- I don't own Boulevard of Broken Dreams and/or Green Day. And um, this greenday song was requested by aniguise90, so I hope you like it! See, I really do do requests! Keep 'em coming, and those lovely reviews!

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Neville Longbottom

I own a stupid toad

The first real friend that I have ever known

Can't find it when it goes

It always hops away and leaves me alone

It goes to class with me

At Hogwarts, where nothing's as it seems  
Leaves me while I sleep

It always seems to get lost, that stupid toad

That stupid toad  
That stupid toad

That stupid toad  
That stupid t...

My Gran acts as if I am as dumb as Trevor

I can't be as good as my parents, never

I got to scrape up some N.E.W.T.s whatsoever

Or else Gran will explode

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I rock Herbology   
Still nobody wants to talk to me  
See my toad, not me  
Never be as lost as my dumb toad

I'm in Gryffindor  
Already a big part of this war  
Yet I'm still ignored  
My poor toad and I, we are so alone

That stupid toad  
That stupid toad 

That stupid toad  
That stupid t...

My Gran acts as if I am as dumb as Trevor

I can't be as good as my parents, never

I got to scrape up some N.E.W.T.s whatsoever

Or else Gran will explode

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

That stupid toad  
That stupid t...

Trev goes to class with me

At Hogwarts, where nothing's as it seems  
Leaves me while I sleep

It always seems to get lost, that stupid toad

My Gran acts as if I am as dumb as Trevor

I can't be as good as my parents, never

I got to scrape up some N.E.W.T.s whatsoever

Or else Gran will explode…


	45. Toxic by the Dementors

A/N- You people are tough to please. Here's another one, fresh from the oven. Please review and make me happy? Okay, so here it is, and I'm pretty proud of this:

Toxic- Britney Spears

Toxic- the Dementors formerly of Azkaban

Wizards, can't you see

We're coming

We're on the move without a warning

We're so evil

And numbing

There's no escape

Can't get out

You need a kiss

And we'll give you it

We're so evil

You're losing it

Too scared

No Patronus now

We'll suck your soul

Isn't that profound?

Do you feel me now?

With just one little kiss

You'll worse than die

We're evil, you're slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

Should we suck out your soul? Well, we'll decide…

With the Dementor's kiss

Don't you know that you're soulless?

Yes, we love to hurt you

Don't you know that you're soulless?

It's getting late

So just give up

Enjoy a kiss

Never wake up

Slowly, we're taking over you

Too scared

No Patronus now

Mist in the air, yes it's all around

Can you feel me now?

With just one little kiss

You'll worse than die

We're evil, you're slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

Should we suck out your soul? Well, we'll decide…

With the Dementor's kiss

Don't you know that you're soulless?

Yes, we love to hurt you

Don't you know that you're soulless?

Don't you know that you're soulless?

With just one little kiss

You'll worse than die

We're evil, you're slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)

Should we suck out your soul? Well, we'll decide…

With the Dementor's kiss

Don't you know that you're soulless?

Yes, we love to hurt you

Don't you know that you're soulless?

Yeah you're soulless now

You can't love now

An empty shadow now

(Spoken) An empty shadow now

Yeah you're soulless now

You can't love now

An empty shadow now.


	46. Bohemian Rhapsody by Draco Malfoy

A/N- I thought I'd try my hand at this legendary song. Draco seemed like a good one to sing it, to poor Lucius in Azkaban. What a waste of that hot blonde hair and evil snake cane, to be sitting in jail. Anyway, here's Draco in another number, with Dumbledore singing part of the Galileo part in parentheses for kicks. R/R! And requests are welcome!

Bohemian Rhapsody- Queen

Bohemian Rhapsody- Draco Malfoy

Is this my mission

To be a fatality?

Helping the Dark Lord

With his immortality

Dark Mark in the sky

Are you ready to die or flee?

I am a Malfoy, I need no sympathy-

I know that you'll succumb, and you'll go,

Just say goodbye, you're too slow

Dumbledore does not know, nobody yet suspects me,

Not me

Daddy, he's in Azkaban

A mistake, he should have fled,

Was arrested here, instead

Daddy, my plan's come undone

The Dark Lord's furious with the delay

Mama ooo,

Didn't mean to make you cry-

The plan can't fail, I'll try again tomorrow-

Dumbledore, Dumbledore, doesn't yet suspect-

Too late, my time is up,

Send Death Eaters inside

It's the final battle time,

Goodbye Dumbledore- you've got to go-

Gotta leave Potter behind and face your doom

Mama ooo- Snape will be exposed

I don't want to die,

I sometimes wish the Dark Lord would just fall

I see the evil silhouette of a man,

Voldemort, Voldemort, do Avada Kedavra -

Killing Curse and Dark Mark -very very frightening me-

Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy,

Lucius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy,

Lucius Malfoy ended up in Azkaban

But I am a Malfoy, why don't you all fear me?

(Dumbledore- He's just misguided from a Dark family-

Spare him his life from this monstrosity-)

Say goodbye, you're too slow –you'll succumb and go-

(Dumbledore- Voldemort no-,we will not let you go-let him go-

Voldemort no-,we will not let you go-let him go-

Voldemort no-,we will not let you go-let me go-)

Will not let you go-let me go

Will not let you go let me go

No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter you will die -

Voldemort has a role set aside for me, for me, for me-So you think you can

pity me, I'm no ally -

So you think you can teach me, then leave me to die-

Oh Daddy-don't let him do this to me -

Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-

No one really suspects,

Everyone should flee,

No one except Harry –no one really suspects me,

But soon I'll be exposed...


	47. Lithium by Ginny Weasley

A/N- Oh the injustice: Ginny Weasley doesn't have a song! Well, I'll fix that with a little Nirvana goodness. Make requests and REVIEW! You know that drill.

Disclaimer- Do I look like Nirvana? Or J.K. Rowling? Alas, I own Harry Potter not.

Lithium- Nirvana

Lithium- Ginny Weasley

I love Harry; he's my brother's  
Closest friend...  
Scar on his head  
I'm not worthy, but that's okay, 'cause I'll show you ...  
I'll face my fears  
Fight Death Eaters everyday for all I care ...  
'Cause I'm not scared  
I can handle, anything  
'cause I've found good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I've been lonely but that's okay, I'm not so sad ...  
I've got it bad  
And just maybe all your fame will help us out ...  
But you have doubts  
I'm so excited, to run my fingers through your hair ...  
But do you care?  
I love Harry, but that's okay ...  
I will be good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'm like you- I'm not gonna crack  
I've kissed you- Now I can't go back  
I'll help you make the last attack  
I love you – We're on the right track

I'm like you- I'm not gonna crack  
I've kissed you- Now I can't go back  
I'll help you make the last attack  
I love you – We're on the right track

I love Harry 'cause my brother's   
His best friend...  
Scar on his head  
I'm not worthy, but that's okay, 'cause I'll show you ...  
I'll face all my fears  
Fight Death Eaters everyday for all I care ...  
'Cause I'm not scared  
I can handle, anything  
'cause I've found good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I'm like you- I'm not gonna crack  
I've kissed you- Now I can't go back  
I'll help you make the last attack  
I love you – We're on the right track

I'm like you- I'm not gonna crack  
I've kissed you- Now I can't go back  
I'll help you make the last attack  
I love you – We're on the right track


	48. Voldemort Must Die by Harry Potter

A/N- Poor Harry, he hasn't sung for quite a while. So to fix that, here's 1985 as requested by lensgirlfriend! This was a fun one. It seems like it doesn't fit perfectly in spots, but I think it works pretty well the way the song actually goes. Anyway, enjoy, request, review! Cuz that's the way (uh huh uh huh) I like it (uh huh uh huh)!

1985- Bowling for Soup

1985- Harry Potter

Woohoohoo

Woohoohoo

My life's an endless fight, the future's not that bright

A couple deaths each day, and Voldie's MIA

I'm sick of this routine

I mean, I'm just sixteen

Can OTP prevail

Or are we doomed to fail?

Now I've gotta be an Auror

No time to be a Quidditch star

I was gonna be a normal kid

Now I'm the boy with the scar

Our Potions Master, he became the enemy

Just want a normal life

And nothing has been alright

Since Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix

All there's been is conflicts

Now there's Snape and there's Voldie

It's worse than I had thought it'd be

At our school, at Hogwarts

We don't get enough support

But this we cannot deny

That Voldie, that Voldie, that Voldemort must die

Woohoohoo

(Voldemort must die)

Woohoohoo

I'm met all the Order, I know everyone

There's Lupin, the Weasleys

And of course all their sons

But Sirius was the man

Loved him since it all began

But now I'll try my hand

At working on my own master plan

Where's my mom and dad when I need them

Why doesn't anyone else seem to give a damn

When did a bad movie become my reality

Whatever happened to Quidditch, long ago

Now all we know is

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix

All there's been is conflicts

Now there's Snape and there's Voldie

It's worse than I had thought it'd be

At our school, at Hogwarts

We don't get enough support

But this we cannot deny

That Voldie, that Voldie, that Voldemort must die

Woohoohoo

I hate this, make it stop

Violence all the time; I'm working 'round the clock

And how could Dumbledore desert us

Please make this stop, stop

Stop, and let's attack

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix

All there's been is conflicts

Now there's Snape and there's Voldie

It's worse than I had thought it'd be

At our school, at Hogwarts

We don't get enough support

But this we cannot deny

That Voldemort must die

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix

All there's been is conflicts

Now there's Snape and there's Voldie

It's worse than I had thought it'd be

At our school, at Hogwarts

We don't get enough support

But this we cannot deny

That Voldie, that Voldie, that Voldemort must die!


	49. Massive Thighs by Prof Slughorn

A/N- Sorry about the long update wait, but this is the kind of thing you need to have like, inspiration for or something. So yeah, this one is really weird, but Slughorn needed a song, ya know? He's kind of a blowhard, and seemed obsessed with Harry's mom, so this kind of makes fun of that. Anyway, read on and review!

Behind Blue Eyes- The Who

Massive Thighs- Professor Slughorn

No one knows what it's like  
To be a fat man  
To have a bad tan  
And massive thighs

No one knows what it's like  
Reinstated  
To be fated  
To teaching Dark Lord spies 

But my potions  
They aren't as useless  
As my memories seems to be

Lily Evans, was my favorite  
A gift for Potions   
Just like Harry

No one knows what it's like  
To feel its your fault:  
Voldemort   
Damn being short

No one has connections  
The way I do   
I am not a blowhard  
I'll show you

But my potions  
They aren't as useless  
As my memories seems to be

Lily Evans, was my favorite  
A gift for Potions  
Just like Harry

When I buy mead, we'll crack it open  
Before I give it to Dumbledore  
Slytherin rocks, minus the blonde kid   
Draco Malfoy's dad was a whore

If they try to make me be evil  
Bring me back to the good side  
I can make you some Felix Felicis  
Still can't believe Harry's mom died

No one knows what it's like  
To be a fat man  
To have a bad tan  
And massive thighs.


	50. Flourish and Blotts by Molly Weasley

A/N- What's that? Mrs. Weasley doesn't have a song? Well, let's fix that. That's right- Candy Shop it is, as requested by LelyintheSky! Keep those requests and reviews comin'!

Disclaimer- Just to mix it up, let me tell you that I don't own these awesome Weasleys. Or Sirius. Which is extremely sad. Cuz J.K. Rowling just doesn't know how to take care of her fabulously sexy Marauders. And also, I don't own Candy Shop. I can't see myself writing this song, though that would be too funny.

Candy Shop- 50 Cent ft. Olivia

Flourish and Blotts- Molly Weasley ft. various Weasleys

_Ron_- Yeah...

Uh huh

So productive

_Molly_-I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll buy you schoolbooks and whatnot

For dress robes, our next stop

Arthur, look at all that we bought! (whoa)

_Arthur_- I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll have to spend all I got

And sadly, that is not a lot

Damn Lucius Malfoy's not that hot! (whoa)

_Molly_-We can go where you want, so where are we off to?

At Gringotts Bill can get us in if we should want to

The tension's rising, okay let's go now to the next store

It's too bad Hagrid doesn't do this anymore

I'll buy you lunch Harry now, honey it's not hard

Nobody should hate you just because of your scar

In the Leaky Cauldron or in Fortescue's ice cream

Proud to be escorting Hogwarts very own dream team

Got a magic wand, I'm the nurturing type

And I think Sirius Black is not worth the hype

Wanna show me your shop, Fred and George? Amazing!

And to think all this time we thought they were misbehaving

I'm a seasoned vet when it comes to my kids

Don't act like I don't know what Percy's sexual pref. is

And I'm trying to explain to Ginny the best I can

Why Sirius shares his bedroom with another man (ha ha)

_Molly_-I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll buy you schoolbooks and whatnot

For dress robes, our next stop

Arthur, look at all that we bought! (whoa)

_Arthur_- I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll have to spend all I got

And sadly, that is not a lot

Damn Lucius Malfoy's not that hot! (whoa)

_Fred & George_- Yeah what we do (what we do)

And where we do (and where we do)

The things we do (things we do)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

_Molly_-Alright kids, now it's time to go home

Hey Ron, I thought I told you to use a comb

'Cause Bill's girl Fleur is coming for dinner tonight

And we want to make a good impression, right?

Being the mother of seven kids is a full time job

Especially when one of them is such a snob

Isn't it ironic how I'm not as thin as Narcissa Malfoy

When I have more kids and her son's a fairy boy?

But our hair is cooler, 'cause it's red

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred

I can't believe Bill and Fleur are about to wed

I do wish he would've chosen Tonks instead

We'll be back here soon to get some wedding things

Tough luck, but that's the way the phoenix sings

I go to Diagon Alley for my wizarding needs

Where conflict and success are guaranteed

_Molly_-I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll buy you schoolbooks and whatnot

For dress robes, our next stop

Arthur, look at all that we bought! (whoa)

_Arthur_- I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll have to spend all I got

And sadly, that is not a lot

Damn Lucius Malfoy's not that hot! (whoa)

_Molly_-I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll buy you schoolbooks and whatnot

For dress robes, our next stop

Arthur, look at all that we bought! (whoa)

_Arthur_- I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts

I'll have to spend all I got

And sadly, that is not a lot

Damn Lucius Malfoy's not that hot! (whoa)


End file.
